Total Drama World Tour: My Way
by Linusblanket2100
Summary: My version of Total Drama World Tour, where there is an elimination every episode and there is one other newbie (Scott from TDRI) and two different veterans. The locations and the challenges are basically the same.
1. Welcome to the World!

Chris is seen smiling at the camera. "Hey people! This new season we are traveling around the world! 17 contestants: 14 veterans and 3 newbies! First up: Beth!"

Beth steps out of the bus and smiles at the camera. "So happy to be back! I'm going to get to see my best friend and see other people!" She stood next to Chris and put her suitcase down.

A raccoon stood up next to her and ran up her body to her neck. Beth smiled.

Chris looked at her and said "Who's that?"

Beth looked at him. "It's the raccoon from last season!"

Chris rolled his eyes and said "Bridgette's next!"

Bridgette stepped out of the bus and said "So happy to be back! No Heather this season, right?"

Chris shook his head "Wrong! Next up, Cody!"

Cody stepped out of the bus. "Hey guys! Watch out because I'm going to get farther this season. I can feel it!"

Chris motioned for him to stand next to Bridgette. "Following Cody is Courtney!"

Courtney steps out of the bus while Beth groans.

"Why is she here? I already had enough of her!"

Chris smiled "Me too, but she's great for ratings! DJ and Duncan are next!"

DJ steps out and gives Bridgette a hug. "Hey people!"

Duncan follows him out and Courtney comes up to hug him.

"Hey there princess!" Duncan snickers.

"Gwen, Heather and Izzy are back!" Chris introduces.

Gwen and Heather step out if the bus, eyeing each other before Izzy pounces on Heather.

"Hey! Get away weirdo!" Heather said, batting her away.

"Following her is Katie and Leshawna!"

"Katie?!" everyone asks.

Katie steps out and smiles at everyone. Everyone stares back. No one has seen her since Total Drama Island and can't believe that she's back.

Leshawna steps out and scours the crowd. "This show can't get any worse." she nags, pointing to Courtney and Heather.

"Lindsay, Noah and Owen are also here!" says Chris, pointing to the bus.

Lindsay steps out of the bus and Beth comes, squealing. "So happy to see you again BFFF!"

Noah and Owen also step out of the bus. Owen farts, causing Noah to hold his nose.

"Hey Owen!" Duncan says, patting Owen on the back.

"There are only 14 people?" asks Courtney.

"Hardly! The first newbie is Alejandro!"

A handsome, tanned teen steps out and all the girls swoon.

"Hello ladies! I look forward to elimin-I mean, meeting everyone of you."

"The next newbie: Scott!"

A pasty-white teen steps out, looking at the crowd. "Where's the plane?" he asks before being run over by a purple-haired teen girl who rushes over to Cody.

"Cody and everyone else, meet Sierra!"

"Oh my gosh, CODY! I've been waiting for this moment for ages!" she squeals, before hugging him.

"I can't breathe…" Cody gags.

"Time for all of you to meet the plane!" Chris says motioning to the oncoming heap of junk.

"That's a plane?" asks Gwen.

Owen starts to sweat. "I can't ride that!" Owen says before trying to run and tripping over Scott on the floor, knocking him out.

"He's afraid of flying, remember?" asks DJ.

Chris looks at the camera. "Let's give you a quick tour of the plane."

The camera shows a montage of the first class quarters, the second class quarters, the confessional and the mess hall. "The first challenge will take place in Egypt! There are two parts, which will make this challenge double elimination! I will explain after you sing a song!"

The contestants gasp.

"What?" asks Duncan.

"If you don't sing, you're automatically eliminated!" Chris smiles. Now sing!"

"What should we sing?" asks Katie, frantically.

"You have to make it up as you go!" Chris shoots her a look before saying "OK! Sing!"

**Courtney:** _Up!_ **Courtney and Izzy:** _Up!_ **Courtney, Izzy, and Sierra:** _Up!_ **Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay:** _Up!_ **Scott:** _Sing!_ **Scott and Cody:** _Sing!_ **Scott, Cody, and DJ:** _Sing!_ **Scott, Cody, DJ, and Tyler:**_Sing!_ **Heather, Leshawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay:** _We're flying._ **Alejandro, Noah, Scott, Cody, DJ, and Tyler:** _And singing._ **Everyone (except Gwen, Duncan and Owen):** _We're flying and we're singing!_ **Sierra:** _Come fly with us!_ **Sierra and Cody:** _Come fly with us!_ **Izzy:** _We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! _Haha!  
**Bridgette:** _Come fly with us!_ **Bridgette and Lindsay:** _Come fly with us!_ **Alejandro:** _It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must._ **Duncan:** Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane.  
**Beth:** _What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane._ Ah!  
**Gwen:** Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV!  
**Courtney:** _Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!_ **DJ:** _Come fly with us!_ **DJ and Leshawna:** _Come fly with us!_ **Heather:** Do you know how to steer this thing!?  
**Chef Hatchet:** I try.  
**Katie:** _They think that I will be eliminated soon, but I've got a winning tune!_ **Noah:** _Come fly with us! Come die with us!_ **Owen:** We're flying?! I hate flying! Stop the plane! _(gets hit on the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Chris)_ **Sierra, DJ, Cody, and Heather:** _Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_ **Gwen and Duncan:** No!  
**Chris McLean:** Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination-  
**Beth:** _All contestants must sing in each show!_ **Courtney:** _Duncan, do it! Let's go!_ **Cody:** _Gwen, sing it! Don't go!_ **Gwen:** Well, I don't wanna go home_. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!_ **Courtney:**Duncan, come on! Please?  
**Duncan:** This sucks!

Chris looks at Duncan. "You refuse to sing? You know what that means!"

The camera switches to outside the plane where Duncan is seen, tossed out on the runway.

"Duncan!" Courtney says, rushing to the plane's door.

Chris smiles.

"Jump back!" Courtney says, reaching for him, in vain.

"Forget it. I'd rather die than sing." Duncan spats as the plane begins to move.

Courtney starts to yell, bleeps sounding out as she curses at Chris for leaving Duncan behind.

Chris turns to the camera. "That's what happens when someone refuses to sing. Tune on next time for the first challenge of the new season on TOTAL…DRAMA…WORLD TOUR!"


	2. Walk Like An Egyption

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour…I introduced 3 newbies to the competitors and the concept of singing! Duncan refused to sing and last season's winner was booted out because of that. On our way to Egypt now! Let's get the challenge started." Chris narrates as the camera switches through the different scenes.

Everyone is shown in first class, discussing the season, except for Courtney and Alejandro. "I can't believe Duncan is gone." Courtney says, still crying.

"It was for the best. He would've been eliminated anyway." says Alejandro, his arm wrapped around her.

**Alejandro: (Confessional) No one here knows me and I can use this to my advantage. I will make sure each one of them leaves so I can win the prize, starting with Courtney.**

On the other side of the room, Katie chats with Leshawna.

"Can you survive this season without Katie?" asks Leshawna, half joking.

Katie looks at her before saying "I can. I realized that all the crying and drama of us being apart cost both of us the prize. I intend to make it far this season without Sadie, though I still miss her."

Leshawna looked at her, astonished.

**Leshawna: (Confessional) Katie's really changed since the first season. She seems more confident. I think I may have misjudged her.**

Chris's voice booms over the loudspeaker. "Get ready for Egypt! We are about to land."

The plane lands fiercely and everyone falls over.

The scene switches to outside of the plane. "Your first challenge is to either go over or under the pyramid." Chris explains, sipping a cold beverage. "The first five people that arrive will be on Team 1. The next set will be on Team 2. The last five will be on Team 3. The absolutely last person to arrive to the finish line will be automatically eliminated."

"Isn't that a bit harsh? Duncan's already gone." Noah asks.

"Who cares?" asks Chris. "Go!"

The teens rush to the pyramid. Scott starts to climb up the pyramid, along with Courtney, Alejandro, Bridgette, Lindsay, Gwen and Izzy.

DJ, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Beth, Cody, Sierra, Owen and Noah all file into the pyramid.

"Which way?" asks Katie to Leshawna once they come to the place where the path split.

"I vote left." Leshawna says, grabbing Katie. DJ follows.

"Which way Sierra?" asks Heather.

**Heather: (Confessional) I placed 9th last season. I need to get back on my feet and I'll accomplish that by teaming up with newbie Sierra.**

Sierra looked at Heather before going through the center, tugging Cody along. Heather trudged after her.

Beth, Owen and Noah go to the right.

Meanwhile, Alejandro is seen helping up Lindsay and Bridgette.

"You're so strong." Lindsay swoons.

"I have a boyfriend…I have a boyfriend…" Bridgette mutters, forcing herself to not swoon.

Scott and Courtney are neck to neck.

"Beat it, skinny kid." Scott says, pushing Courtney aside.

"Me? You're the one whose ribs are showing!" Courtney says, trying to catch up.

Gwen is behind, struggling to get up while Izzy is already at the top.

Under the pyramid, Leshawna, Katie and DJ stop for a rest.

"Ooh, look a mummified dog!" DJ says, reaching out to touch the dog.

Katie slaps his hand. "Stop it!" she warns. "Egypt is known for its curses."

DJ nods and then motions for his team to proceed.

Heather and Sierra, who is clutching Cody, have also stopped for a rest.

Heather looks at Cody and expresses sympathy with her eyes, while Sierra searches the pyramid for a way out.

On top of the pyramid, Izzy climbs down while Courtney is seen rapidly falling behind. Alejandro passes her and smiles. "You can do it." Alejandro says.

Courtney smiles, but then whimpers as the hot sun beats down on her.

Chris is seen at the bottom of the pyramid at the finish line. "Hurry up guys!" he screams.

All of a sudden, Izzy jumps down and crosses the finish line.

"Izzy! You are on Team 1!" Chris smiles at her.

Izzy smiles back before taking her place. "C'mon big O!" she screams.

In the pyramid, Beth urges Owen to keep going as he sits down and pants.

"Come on, or you'll be eliminated!" she says.

"Leave him there." Noah replies. "He's slowing us down."

"I have a plan." says Beth. "Owen, there's some chicken at the end of the tunnel."

Owen doesn't move.

Beth panics and looks at Noah. Noah shrugs and walks away.

Chris is seen again, greeting DJ, Leshawna and Katie as they cross the line. "Team 1 has three new members." he says. Alejandro, Lindsay and Bridgette follow. Bridgette crosses the line first. Chris looks at them and then says "Bridgette is on Team 1. Alejandro and Lindsay are on Team 2."

Bridgette high-fives Leshawna, as Scott follows.

Chris motions for him to join Alejandro and Lindsay.

Under the pyramid, Cody wrestles free from Sierra.

"CODY!" Sierra screams, running to him, before tripping over a lever, which causes rocks to fall.

Heather, Sierra and Cody all run, screaming and arrive at the line.

Chris greets them.

"Sierra, please proceed to Team 2, the rest of you are on Team 3."

Sierra looks at Cody. "Bye Cody! I will be back before you know it."

Cody shivers.

Noah bounds across the line.

"Noah, on Team 3." says Chris, motioning to his team. Gwen arrives at the pyramid, obviously with a fight beforehand, as her hair is messed up. She laughs and looks back at the top of the pyramid. "Bye Courtney!"

Courtney screams curse words before trying to get down. At that exact moment, Owen and Beth arrive at the finish line, with Owen being dragged by Beth.

It's a race as Beth pulls Owen to the finish line and Courtney tries to get down the pyramid.

Courtney then is off the pyramid and glides to the line seconds before Beth steps over. Owen snorts and looks up. "Owen is technically the last to cross the line, so bye-bye buddy!"

Owen looks confusedly around. "Wha-?" he asks before Chef comes and pushes him away from the group.

"Bye Owen!" Noah waves while Gwen groans.

**Gwen: (Confessional) Courtney is still in the competition? Come on!**

Chris looks at the new teams. "The other part will have to wait for next time, but before we end the episode, what will be your team names?"

DJ, Leshawna, Bridgette, Katie and Izzy shout "Team Victory!"

Beth, Cody, Courtney, Gwen and Heather shout "Team Amazon!"

Sierra shouts "Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot!"

Chris nods at Sierra before saying "That's all for now! Tune in for the first elimination ceremony next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…WORLD…TOUR!"


	3. A Walk Along De-Nile

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour," Chris begins. "We landed in Egypt and had a race over/under a pyramid. Three teams were formed and Owen, stressed out about riding in a plane, fell to last place and was eliminated as a result. Will the new teams get along well? Find out in the second Egyptian challenge."

"Your challenge," Chris says to the contestants, "is, with prizes that will be passed out, race across the desert to the Nile. From there, you will have to make a boat and paddle across the river until you reach the finish line. The first team back wins and the last team back will suffer elimination. Team Victory's prize is a stick."

Izzy leaped up and caught it. "Ooh! This is just like the stick I once dated!"

Everyone exchanges uncomfortable glances while Chris turns to Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot and says "Your prize is a goat."

The goat runs and head-buts Noah, causing him to fall into Sierra's arms. Sierra steps back and Noah flops to the ground.

"Team Amazon's prize is a camel!" Chris announces. "Now get ready to race!"

Alejandro turns to his team mates. "OK! I propose we have Scott on the bottom, Noah on top, Sierra next to Scott and Lindsay and me on top of everyone else."

Mostly everyone agrees, except for Sierra.

**Sierra: (Confessional) I'm the number one Total Drama super-fan! It says so in my blog. Also, I picked the team name. I should be captain, not Ale-dork-dro.**

Team Victory looks at their stick.

"What a useless prize," Leshawna remarks.

Katie picks it up and examines it. "This shape looks so familiar to something I saw on Total Drama Island once."

Team Amazon is having a heated debate, meanwhile.

"I should be team captain!" Courtney growls.

"Um, hello? I placed 2nd in the first season. I'm the most obvious choice." Gwen pouts.

"Let's see…and what did you place last season? Oh yeah, 12th!" Heather gloats.

Cody and Beth exchange glances as they climb up onto the camel.

"Go!" Chris says, "Before the bugs eat you!"

"Woah woah woah!" Beth stutters. "BUGS?"

A flashback scene shows Beth admitting her fear of bugs.

"Yeah! They say music soothes the savage beast, so…" Chris rings a bell as the bugs start to flood around the contestants.

The contestants break out into song.

**Alejandro:** _No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last!_ **Cody, Noah, Scott, DJ, and Alejandro:** _You don't wanna eat us up._ **Cody:** _We're mostly full of gas. No, no!_ **Gwen, Courtney, and Heather:** _It's mating time for scarabs._ **Leshawna:** _So, what'cha waiting on?_ **Izzy:** _Just ignore us humans!_ **Cody:** _Oooooh._ **Everyone:** _And make out till the break of dawn!_ **Alejandro and Cody:** _It's lovin' time._ **Gwen, Courtney, and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._ **Alejandro:** _Scarab mating season._ **Alejandro and Cody:** _It's lovin' time_ **Gwen, Courtney, and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._ **Alejandro:** _Scarabs, get busy now..._ **Scott:** _It's lovin' time. _**Gwen, Courtney, and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._ **Everyone (except Scott, Gwen, Courtney, and Heather):** _Scarab mating season. _**Cody:** _It's lovin' time._ **Gwen, Courtney, and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._ **Everyone (except Gwen, Courtney, and Heather):** _Scarab mating season!_

By the time the song has finished, everyone is on their way.

Team Amazon, on the camel, still debates about how to handle their situation.

"This way!" Courtney says, thrusting her hand forward, hitting Gwen.

"Hey!" Gwen says.

Cody inches back, hoping to avoid the slapping.

**Cody: (Confessional) Now I'm almost glad I wasn't in Season 2. With all this going on, I could snap any moment! On the bright side, I placed 17th last season. If I get eliminated today, I'm going to have beaten my previous record!**

Team Victory is trudging through the desert, with everyone but Katie and Izzy looking dehydrated.

"I know that this gift is completely useless. It has to be something important." Katie says, examining the stick.

Bridgette hangs onto Leshawna, panting heavily.

The scene switches to Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, right behind Team Amazon.

"Can't this goat go any faster?" asks Alejandro.

"I don't mind!" Sierra says brightly, watching Cody from her position.

Scott rolls his eyes and looks around him. His eyes light up and he whispers to Noah, who passes the information to Alejandro.

Alejandro suddenly twists his hips and the goat goes in the opposite direction.

Heather turns around and says "Wha-?"

The scene switches to Team Victory looking lost.

Katie is still studying the stick while everyone catches their breath.

All of a sudden, Katie's eyes light up and she squeals. "This isn't just a stick! It's a diving rod!" she happily announces to her team.

Everyone's eyes light up while Katie starts to direct her team to the water.

Time fast forwards and Team CIRRRRH is seen looking across the Nile at Chris.

"Hey guys! You have to build a boat with those weeds over there! Start!" Chris prompts.

Team Victory arrives shortly after and starts to build their raft.

Time fast forwards and Team Amazon is seen approaching the Nile with Heather, Courtney and Gwen arguing. "Last place!" Heather screeches.

Chris is suddenly seen and looks at Team Amazon. "Dead last guys! Start building your raft. Team Victory's already done!"

The camera pans to Team Victory with Katie helping her team.

**Katie: (Confessional) Sadie and I have made friendship bracelets forever! Making a boat was a snap!**

Sierra and Beth are seen chatting before Sierra runs to Chris and says "Can I switch places with Beth? I love my team and you're the best host ever, but I would love to be with Cody and Beth would love to be with Lindsay! Please?"

Chris looks at her, thinks and then nods.

Beth and Sierra squeal and Sierra joins her team.

"Hey Cody!" Sierra smiles, crushing Cody.

Team Amazon's other members groan and finish their boat. Team CIRRRRH is seen with their almost-done boat.

Team Victory then hops on their boat and start paddling, followed by Team CIRRRRH.

Heather makes a disgusted groan and says "Leave the boat! It's not done, but we need to hustle!" Heather, along with the rest of her team, jump into the boat and start paddling.

Time fast forwards and Team Victory is seen neck-to-neck with Team CIRRRRH before pulling ahead and winning. Team CIRRRRH crosses the line next and Team Amazon's almost-a-boat follows them.

"Team Victory has won! Team Amazon has lost! Time to vote someone off!" Chris smiles.

Team Victory cheers and everyone hugs Katie.

Team Amazon's Gwen, Heather and Courtney eye each other while Sierra hugs Cody, worriedly.

The scene switches to the elimination room with Chris eying Team Amazon. "Team Amazon, last to be formed and last place! Not a big surprise. What is surprising though is that Heather is safe."

Heather catches her bag gleefully and glares at Gwen and Courtney.

"Sierra and Cody also get their barf bags!"

Sierra squeals and tries to hug Cody, who runs away.

"Courtney, Gwen, the last barf bag will go to either of you…the last barf bag goes to…

..

..

..

..

..

…Gwen!" Gwen cheers while Courtney gasps.

"What? You need me! I placed 4th last season! I'm helpful!"

Courtney is eliminated.

Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Doesn't matter, your team has spoken. Time for the drop of shame!" Chris pushes Courtney out of the plane and throws a parachute after her.

Gwen cheers some more as Chris turns to the camera. "That leaves 14 people! What will be the next location? Who will be eliminated? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!"


	4. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time in Japanese

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, we finished up with Egypt and Team Victory lived up to their name, as they won the first challenge of the season! Team Amazon lost and the evil Courtney was eliminated soon after. Good for her team, but bad for ratings! I need an evil person! Anyway, moving on, will Heather sneak through the finals? Will Katie prove to be a valuable member? Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!"

The scene switches to Team Victory in First Class.

"Mmm, tastes like shoe polish!" Izzy says, chewing on an oxygen mask.

Katie and Leshawna are seen chatting across from her.

"No kidding!" Leshawna says, playfully punching Katie.

"No, I'm serious!" Katie laughs, "Sadie then fell off the wall and crushed him! It was so hilarious!"

The scene goes to Business Class where four boys and five girls are seen groaning.

"Why did you have to switch with Beth?" asks Heather, angrily to Sierra. "We lost precious time!"

"Why did you have to switch with Sierra?" asks Alejandro, angrily to Beth. "We lost precious time!"

"I wanted to be with Lindsay!" answers Beth.

"I wanted to be with Cody!" answers Sierra.

"Well, if we have elimination, I know who I'm voting off!" Heather rants.

Scott, Noah, Cody and Gwen all sit together, unsure if what to do.

**Scott: (Confessional) Keep a low profile, that's the key to making it far.**

Chris's voice is heard over the loudspeaker. "Get your sorry butts into the baggage room, STAT!"

Time fast forwards and the remaining 14 contestants are seen standing in the room, waiting for Chris's orders.

"Time for a musical challenge!" Chris cries before the floor opens up beneath the contestants and all of them go flying through the air.

"Sing? Seriously?" Noah asks, his hair flying out behind him.

"Sing and I'll consider saving you musical butts!" Chris cries as the contestants begin to sing.

**Beth:** _We're singing as we're falling!_ **Heather:** _While some are cannon-balling!_ **Izzy:** Yeah!  
**Alejandro:** _Our lives begin to flash before our eyes!_ **Noah:** _We might just go ka-blooey!  
_**Scott and Tyler:** _Get smushed and become chewy!_ **Everyone:** _Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!_**Leshawna:** Billionairess!  
**Cody:** Billiards Champion!  
**DJ:** Make it home to see my momma!  
**Sierra:** Marry Cody!  
**Bridgette:** Catch a barrel!  
**Lindsay:** Be an actress in a drama!  
**Beth:** Make new friends!  
**Gwen:** Prom destroyer!  
**Scott:** Win this game-whoops!  
**Alejandro:** Lion tamer!  
**Katie:** New food namer!  
**Tyler:** Repairman for the parallel bars!  
**Noah:** _But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping!_ **Izzy:** _Before we smash into the ground from the sky!_ **DJ:** _Flat into little pieces!_ **Scott:** _Heads merged with our feet-ses!_ **Leshawna:** _That would really suck and here's why:_ **Bridgette:** _We'd like to keep on living!  
_**Alejandro:** _So Chris, We hope you're giving:_ **Sierra:** Some wings!  
**Katie:** A jetpack!  
**Gwen:** A rift in time!  
**Heather:** Parachute?!  
**Noah:** Waterbed!  
**Tyler:** A trampoline!  
**Izzy:** Springy shoes!  
**Alejandro:** Rocket boots!  
**Lindsay:** Flying squirrel!  
**Leshawna:** Bubble bath!  
**Lindsay:** I change to bubbles, too!  
**DJ:** Momma!  
**Katie:** Sadie! No! _A million dollars will do'__**!**_Everyone:_**Cause there's still so much to do before we die!**_**Yeah, we said it!**_**There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die!**_**Yeah!  
**Katie:**Yeah!**

Everyone falls into a giant bowl of rice, with people climbing in top of each other in an effort to get out.

Chris, with a jetpack, flies to the ground, grinning. "Your first Japanese challenge is to get out of the bowl of rice! The first member of their team to get out of their bowl will win for their team and a helpful advantage in the next part of the challenge. Don't worry, it'll be easy! As long as you survive!"

Gwen, her hair covered with rice, jumps out of the rice and looks at Chris, choking. "What (cough) do you (cough cough) mean?"

Chris smiles. "There is a panda, a dragon and a spider in the bowl with you! Good luck!"

Sierra gasps and pushes Cody down, in an attempt to get out of the gigantic bowl.

Cody, gasps and grabs the rice, trying to get out. His hand touched someone's hair and he jerked his hand back and tried to "swim" upstream.

Alejandro, on the other hand, was doing alright. He had just escaped the crowd and was now trying to climb up the slippery wall of the bowl.

Scott was trying to accomplish the same thing, but all of a sudden, Izzy pounced on him. "Hey orange-head! Someone like me on the show!"

"Get away, you animal!" Scott says, batting at her before falling into the rice.

Sierra has also dodged the crowd and is trying to climb up the bowl, before seeing Cody flail in the bowl. "Cody! I'll save you!" she cries, going back into the bowl.

Heather and Katie are also attempting to climb out of the bowl before Heather reaches and slaps Katie, causing her to fall into the bowl. "Bye bye, twinnie!" she teases before climbing some more. After a couple of minutes, she has made it over the bowl and down a ladder leaning on the side.

The camera shows a couple of people also climbing before zooming in on Heather again, who has made it to the bottom.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes!" Heather cheers before seeing Alejandro.

"Heather scores second place for Team Amazon! This means that Team Victory is last!" Chris announces.

Heather glares at Alejandro.

**Heather: (Confessional) If only I were on the same team as him! He would be eliminated faster than Owen can eat a box of cereal.**

The scene switches to a commercial for Total Drama Action, with Japanese writing and dubbed voices. The TV soon fades to black.

"Um…what?" asks Noah, rice covering his hair.

"That is a typical Japanese commercial, which leads to our next challenge, making one for Total Drama's newest product, Happy Fun Time Fish Sticks! Team I am Really Really Really Really Hot will get first choice of whatever they want from the plane's storage room, followed by Team Amazon and Team Victory gets whatever is left."

The scene switches to Team CIRRRRH searching through the boxes, when Alejandro comes up with an idea. "I see a monster and terrified civilians." Alejandro smiles. Lindsay, Beth and Scott agree. "Noah?" Alejandro turns to the bored teen.

"Meh, I guess." Noah answers.

Team Amazon is next and Gwen and Heather debate about what to bring. "I think we should use these masks!" Gwen says.

"This fish bowl is more kid-friendly, Gwennie!" Heather replies.

Cody tries to get away from Sierra's iron grip.

The scene then switches to Team Victory searching through the boxes.

"How do we get from first to last within minutes?" asks Leshawna.

"Don't ask me. Ask Izzy." Bridgette says, pointing to the rabid monster pouncing on a rat.

"Come on you guys!" Katie says, joining Bridgette and Leshawna. "We are Team Victory. We have a name to live up to! Let's get creative!" Katie holds a rocket and looks around, her eyes bright. "I have an idea!"

**Katie: (Confessional) I don't know where this new side of me came from! I'm more assured of my team's victory and I'm sure we will win, if we get along!**

The scene switches to Chris looking at the remaining 14 people before saying "Team Me is first, with: Monster vs. Fish".

The commercial with Lindsay, Beth, Alejandro and Noah all acting scared while Scott reaches out and tries to grab Alejandro before Alejandro throws the fish at Scott, who eats it and then leaves.

"Interesting!" Chris says before moving onto Team Amazon's.

Team Amazon's commercial shows exploding masks before Heather suddenly yells at Gwen and turns off the camera.

"Interesting…" Chris says, more uncertain than before.

Team Victory's commercial shows Katie bored at lunch before Leshawna and DJ swoop in and give her sweets. Katie, Izzy and Bridgette sing a short song before the screen shows the logo for Total Drama.

"I think it's obvious that Team Victory wins, again, Team CIRRRRH is safe and Team Amazon is heading to elimination…again!"

Heather and Gwen glare at each other before the scene switches to the elimination ceremony.

"The first barf bag goes to…Cody!"

Cody tries to catch his barf bag, but Sierra's hug doesn't allow him to move.

"The second barf bag goes to…Sierra!"

Cody gives a groan of protest as Sierra catches her barf bag.

"Now let's see the confessionals! Just for fun!"

The screen shows Sierra voting for Gwen. "She's too nice to Cody and Cody will get distracted!"

Cody is shown to vote for Sierra, prompting Sierra to start crying and to let go of near-death Cody.

Gwen's vote is for Heather, unsurprisingly.

Chris snickers before showing Heather's vote.

Heather picks up someone's passport and stamps it before saying "I never liked you, Gwen."

Gwen begins to cry before Chris picks up her parachute and gives it to her.

"Have fun on the Drop of Shame!" Chris says.

"Watch out for Heather!" Gwen says before falling out of the plane.

"Well, that's one more person out of the plane! Who will be the next to win? Will Team Amazon start to rise to the top? Will Team Victory continue their winning streak? Will Sierra forgive Cody? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris says before the screen turns to black and Sierra's cries are heard.


	5. Stuck in the Yukon

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, teams had to navigate a giant bowl of rice and make a great commercial. Team Victory pulled ahead again and Team Amazon suffered the loss of gothy Gwen. Will Sierra forgive Cody for voting for her? Will Beth and Lindsay be able to stay together much longer? What's up with Scott? Find out right now on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris says as the screen switches through the last episode's scenes.

In First Class, Katie is seen with her fellow team mates, enjoying a massage.

"Good job, white girl!" Leshawna says, high-fiving Katie.

Leshawna: (Confessional) I can't believe Katie's actually useful to the team! In the first season, she caused her team to lose! Katie's really changed.

Izzy is also enjoying a massage and glances at her team mates. Bridgette catches her eye and comes to sit with her.

Bridgette: (Confessional) Poor Izzy has to sit by herself while we all admire Katie. I guess she acts crazy because she needs attention. I would like to see if my theory is correct.

Izzy smiles at Bridgette before saying "I miss Sticky."

"Sticky?" Bridgette asks.

"Yeah, he dated me and now he's in Egypt somewhere!" Izzy sighs.

Bridgette looks uncomfortably at the screen before the scene switches to the economy class. Team Amazon, down to three members, all look in opposite directions. Alejandro, across from them, chuckles.

Alejandro: (Confessional) Exactly what I need! Team Amazon is going to be up for the chopping block unless they accept a little alliance from me! Bye-bye Heather, big threat!

Before Alejandro walks up to Heather, Sierra emits a wail. "How could you Cody?" she asks, crying incessantly before leaving the room. Cody looks uncomfortably at the floor before looking at Sierra, running away.

Cody: (Confessional) I feel really bad about voting Sierra off. Even though she's really scary, her crying a) gets to me and b) makes me feel guilty. I don't know what to do.

Beth and Lindsay are seen chatting away on the floor.

"I'm so happy you're in this season BFF!" Lindsay squeals, hugging Beth.

"Me too!" Beth answers. "I get to have another shot at the money AND see my friends!"

Chris's voice booms over the loudspeaker. "Get ready to leave the plane!"

Noah turns to the window and sees snow. He shivers and searches around for a jacket to wear before filing away to leave the plane.

Time fast forwards and everyone is shown leaving the plane. However, DJ, the first one out, stops and causes everyone to push him, making him and everyone else fall onto the snow.

Chris snickers at the contestants, bundled up in a grey parka.

Soon enough, everyone's fine, all on the ice. "Your challenge," Chris begins "is to hop across the ice flow," he points behind him to the river with ice floating on it "and then hitch a sleigh ride. The first two people will be on the sleigh and they have to get the rest of their members at any of the station points. Then you have to race to the finish line and the last team there will suffer elimination! Now go!" Chris blows a whistle.

Izzy, Alejandro and Sierra all start jumping across the ice flow, with their respective team mates straggling behind.

Noah tries to get across, but Leshawna jumps on his ice, causing him to fall into the water. He pops up and shivers. Leshawna, unnoticing, hops on.

Izzy, however, notices, and runs to help him.

Time fast forwards and Team Amazon's Heather and Sierra are first. Sierra was the second to get to the sleigh, so she's the dog. Heather smiles as she adjusts her hat. All of a sudden, Sierra runs and Heather almost falls off.

Sierra: (Confessional) I'm a third-generation sled dog!

Heather: (Confessional) Sierra's weird, but helpful!

Team CIRRRRH is next. Noah and Alejandro arrive and Noah is forced to be the dog.

Meanwhile, Scott and Lindsay are walking along in the snow, searching for a stopping point. Scott then turns to Lindsay. "Hey, are you single?" he asks.

"No, I have a boyfriend named Noah." Lindsay says.

Scott pulls her closer. "You want him over this?" he asks.

Lindsay blushes. "I don't know what you mean…"

Scott brushes his lips against hers and kisses her. Lindsay smiles and pulls closer. All of a sudden, her tongue meets something cold.

Scott waves. "Sucker!" he says, ditching Lindsay behind, her tongue frozen to a pole.

Scott: (Confessional) Perfect time to put my plan into action! Get all of my sorry team mates eliminated, starting with Dumb 1, Lindsay. I'm so going to win!

The scene switches to Katie, DJ, Leshawna and Bridgette searching for Izzy.

"Izzy?" asks Bridgette. "Come on! We need to win!"

Izzy pops out from behind some snow. "Here I am! Let's play hide-and-seek!"

"Um, maybe later." Bridgette replies, grabbing Izzy and putting her on the sleigh.

Time fast-forwards and Team Amazon is shown sliding into the finish line.

"Surprisingly, Team Amazon wins!" Chris says.

Heather: (Confessional) That's the advantage of having only 2 other team mates.

Team CIRRRRH then pulls in. "We win!" Beth cheers.

"Uh uh!" Chris says and then points to the team. "Lindsay is gone!"

Scott, feigning surprise, looks around. "Where is she?"

Alejandro also looks around.

Alejandro: (Confessional) Lindsay is a threat, but I had nothing to do with her not being with the team! That makes no sense! Who did this?

Scott: (Confessional) (laughs)

Team Victory pulls in last. "Well, I know who I'm voting for!" Leshawna frowns at Izzy.

"Actually, Team Me doesn't have Lindsay, so Team Victory is in second place!"

Team Victory cheers. Chris then turns to Chef. "Find Lindsay, will you? I can't have more lawsuits."

The scene switches to the elimination ceremony.

"Guys, you were doing so good! How could you let me down?" Chris says before tossing the barf bag to "…Noah."

Noah receives his barf bag with no emotion.

"Alejandro and Beth also receive barf bags. Scott, the newbie, and Lindsay, the dumb blonde, one of you racked up the most votes."

Lindsay, with the pole still stuck to her mouth, lets out a whimper.

"The last barf bag goes to…

…Scott!"

Scott catches his barf bag, grinning evilly.

Lindsay cries a bit before struggling to say good-bye to Beth. Beth also cries and runs to her. Chris shoves them apart. "It's a half hour show." he says.

"Bye Lindsay!" Beth says, struggling to hold her tears.

Lindsay tries to say something that sounds like "Snott is schevil!" before Chris pushes her out.

"Well, that's all the time for now! Will Beth live without Lindsay? Will Tyler forgive Lindsay for what happened in the Yukon? Why did I forget a musical number? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!"


	6. Aftermath 1: Lindsay over Troubled Tyler

The Aftermath music plays, showing various scenes from the past five episodes:

Duncan follows him out and Courtney comes up to hug him.

"Hey there princess!" Duncan snickers.

"I have a plan." says Beth. "Owen, there's some chicken at the end of the tunnel."

Owen doesn't move.

Beth panics and looks at Noah. Noah shrugs and walks away.

"What? You need me! I placed 4th last season! I'm helpful!"

Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Doesn't matter, your team has spoken. Time for the drop of shame!" Chris pushes Courtney out of the plane and throws a parachute after her.

Cody is shown to vote for Sierra, prompting Sierra to start crying and to let go of near-death Cody.

Lindsay tries to say something that sounds like "Snott is schevil!" before Chris pushes her out.

Geoff and a blonde lady, with a red dress, look at each other, Geoff confused, before looking at the audience.

"Hey guys, it's me Geoff!" Geoff says, "with our first Total Drama World Tour Aftermath." The crowd erupts into cheers.

"I'm Blaieney! You may have seen me on Celebrity Manhunt. I'm the new co-host since Bridgette's gone!" the blonde lady introduces.

"She's still in the competition and I'm proud of her." Geoff says to her before turning to the audience once again. "We have a fun-filled show for you tonight, along with our five guests and peanut gallery!"

The camera shines on the peanut gallery: featuring Eva, Tyler, Ezekiel, Harold, Justin, Sadie and Trent.

Sadie looks near tears, Tyler looks angry and Justin looks at himself.

"Time for our first guest...Duncan!"

Duncan comes onto the Aftermath stage, angry and fierce.

"So, dude, who's it feel being the first eliminated after winning the last season?" Geoff asked, motioning him to sit down on the couch.

"Does it matter? The show stinks anyway." Duncan says. "I mean, I blew the prize in, like, a week because of the stupid raccoon case."

Geoff pats him on the back. "At least you won the season."

Duncan grunts, before sitting back on the couch.

Blaineley rolls her eyes. "Can we skip to Lindsay so the drama can begin?"

Geoff ignores her, introducing Owen.

Owen walks onto the stage with a bag of chips.

"Owen, my man!" Geoff smiles, high-fiving him.

"Owen, how do you feel about placing 16th this season?" asks Blaineley. "Also, how do you feel about Izzy still being in the game when you usually beat her?"

Owen looks at her, bewildered, before smiling and saying "I don't care, I won Season 1 and Izzy, if she wins, will give me the money!"

Blaineley lets out a groan before turning to the audience and saying "Does nothing ever heat up around here? I might as well be back on Celebrity Manhunt."

"Please do!" Geoff pleads, earning a glare from Blaineley.

Owen moves from the couch and Courtney sits there next.

"I can't believe I got booted out so early. I ruled the game last season." Courtney grumbled.

"Now you're with me, princess!" Duncan says, running to her and giving her a noogie.

Courtney shoves him away and says "I just want to win!"

"Don't you think you deserve this after how you acted last season?" Geoff says.

Courtney is about to answer, when a snore erupts from next to Geoff. Everyone looks and sees Blaineley snoring on the couch, bored to death from the conversation.

"No, I don't." Courtney continues. "My team was full of stupid losers. They didn't realize that I was the best player. It's all Gwen's fault."

Blaineley's eyes snapped open and she pointed backstage. "Perfect! Time for the drama! Gwen, enter the stage!"

The Goth slogged onto the stage and sat next to Courtney.

Courtney looked at her, furious, before turning back and sitting in the peanut gallery.

"What? Aren't you going to fight?" Blaineley screeched.

"She's dead to me." Courtney pouts before curling up on Duncan's nap and looking at him with one eye, as if to say Back me up.

Duncan says "Hey, leave Courtney alone."

Blaineley groans. "Get me out of this freak show!"

"Anyway, Gwen, who do blame for the losses your team faced right after it was formed?" Geoff asked.

"You'd better tell the truth!" Blaineley says "It's Truth or Hammer!"

"Um…Heather?" Gwen responds, right before a hammer swings and nearly misses her.

"That was the truth!" Gwen protests.

"Yeah, but that was boring." Blaineley answers, before burying herself in the couch she is sitting in. Suddenly, she pops up and says "Next up, Lindsay! Come on out Lindsay! Let the drama begin!"

Lindsay runs onto stage and sits on Tyler's lap. "Hey Noah!"

"It's Tyler! Don't you remember that? Also, you kissed Scott on international TV! You think everything will be instantly better now?" Tyler huffs before pushing Lindsay away.

"Scott kind of forced her to." Harold pipes before returning to his book.

"Let's replay it!" Blaineley cackles, a TV dropping from the ceiling and an image crackling to life:

Meanwhile, Scott and Lindsay are walking along in the snow, searching for a stopping point. Scott then turns to Lindsay. "Hey, are you single?" he asks.

"No, I have a boyfriend named Noah." Lindsay says.

Scott pulls her closer. "You want him over this?" he asks.

Lindsay blushes. "I don't know what you mean…"

Scott brushes his lips against hers and kisses her. Lindsay smiles and pulls closer. All of a sudden, her tongue meets something cold.

Scott waves. "Sucker!" he says, ditching Lindsay behind, her tongue frozen to a pole.

"I am sorry." Lindsay replies.

Tyler gives her a stern look before seeing her eyes. Something in his heart made him forgive her at that moment. "I forgive you, it wasn't your fault."

Blaineley screams "No!" just as Tyler and Lindsay start to make out on stage.

"This show is horrible! I'm going back to Celebrity Manhunt!" Blaineley storms off stage, just as everyone starts to cheer.

"That's all for now! See you next time with all-new interviews and no Blaineley on the Aftermath! Bye!" Geoff says.

The screen turns to black.


	7. From Soho to Sierra

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, the thirteen remaining contestants landed in the Yukon. Scott was revealed to be evil when he kissed Lindsay and left her stuck to a pole! Team Amazon actually won that challenge and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot was up for elimination. Lindsay was eliminated and left her team down to four contestants. Will Team Victory ever face elimination? Will Scott throw another challenge? Find out right now on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris narrates.

The scene switches to the First Class cabin, showing Heather enjoying a massage before Sierra's crying disturbs her.

"I can't believe you voted me off Cody!" she wails, sitting next to a very annoyed Cody.

"That was three episodes ago!" Heather huffs. "Can you let it go?"

"No!" Sierra cries. "Not until Cody apologizes for what he did."

Cody looks at Heather's fierce face before saying "I'm sorry. I know it was wrong, it just…um…seemed like you were never going to let me go until you were voted off…"

Sierra wasn't comforted by what Cody said and kept on crying.

In the economy section, Team Victory chats excitedly about their next destination.

"Ooh! I hope it's Paris!" Katie says. "I can speak French!"

"You can?" Bridgette questions. "Cool!"

Bridgette: (Confessional) Katie has been so helpful. I mean, if we vote her off, it will be the biggest mistake out team will ever make.

Across from the team, Team CIRRRRH's members are trying to keep themselves amused in the economy class section.

Beth sniffs and looks around for comfort, but Noah, Alejandro and Scott all seem bored and uninterested.

Noah: (Confessional) We've been in the economy class so often, it's not that interesting anymore.

Soon enough, the plane lands on a runway.

"Welcome to New York City!" Chris addresses the remaining 12 contestants. "Your challenge is race through central park, with a quick stop at Turtle pond, where you will bob for the biggest apples ever (NO HANDS). The first team to get to the end of Central Park with their big apples intact wins! Also, you will carry one team mate and the apple in one of the carriages I have with me. Team CIRRRRH, here is your carriage."

Noah jumps in, without any suggestion.

"Team Amazon, here is your carriage."

Cody is put into the carriage.

"Team Victory, here is your carriage."

Izzy jumps into the carriage.

"Now GO!" Chris shouts and all the teams race though on the paths.

"Also, you have to sing!" Chris screams to the disappearing teams.

"Oh, come on!" Leshawna groans as the teens break into song.

Courtney: What's not to love about New York City?

The taxis honk out a New York ditty!

The crime is high!

The pigeons fly!

What's not to love about New York?

Beth: The lights are brighter!

The fun is funner!

The bagels are bagel-er,

And the bums are bummer!

The dirt and grime make every alley shine!

What's not to love about New York? Oops!

Katie: The stores, and the fashion!

Big shows where stars cash in!

It's crazy, 'cause the city never sleeps!

DJ: Dance break!

Katie: For the love of dance, stop!

Heather and SierraSubway trains, and the hustle-bustle!

Everyone (except Noah): Cappuccinos while the mobsters tussle!

Beth: And pretzel stands for all us pretzel fans!

Noah: Whoa, hot, hot, hot!

Beth: What's not to love?

Beth and Katie: What's not to love?

Everyone (except Leshawna): What's not to love about New York?!

Team Victory is the first to approach Turtle Pond.

"I'll do it!" Katie volunteers, jumping into the pond. She quickly swims to the closest apple and grabs the stem with her mouth, just as Team Amazon approaches.

"I'm a 22nd-generation seal!" Sierra says.

"Stop talking about what you are and focus on the challenge, dweeb!" Heather instructs.

Katie is close to the pond and with her head pushes it onto the shore.

Bridgette grabs it and puts it onto the carriage and they race away.

"Come on Sierra! We're going to be in second place!" Heather growls, just as Team CIRRRRH arrives.

"I'm good at swimming!" Beth says before jumping into the water and wading to the apple.

Sierra jumps ashore, with the apple on her head, and drops it on top of Cody.

"Let's go!" Heather cries, pushing the stroller away from the team.

"Come on Beth!" Alejandro says.

Beth tries her best to push the apple onto the shore while the scene switches to Team Victory and Team Amazon racing to the end of the park.

All of a sudden, Izzy jumps out of the carriage, shouting "Squirrel!"

"Izzy!" Leshawna growls. "We don't have time for this!"

Izzy doesn't listen and, instead, runs into the park.

"I'll go!" Bridgette says, running after her as Team Amazon pulls into the lead.

"The first team here is Team Amazon!" Chris says.

"Whoo-hoo!" Heather cheers, high-fiving Sierra.

Sierra looks at Cody expectantly.

"Thanks Sierra, I misjudged you. You are useful to the team." Cody nods.

"I forgive you and I'll back off a bit if it makes you feel better," Sierra replies, giving Cody a quick hug.

Sierra: (Confessional) Seeing Cody after having a crush on him made me act all stalker-ish, but now I've calmed down a bit. Maybe this will make Cody like me even more and Coderra will happen! Eeeee!

Meanwhile, Bridgette tries to get Izzy down from a tree and Team CIRRRRH skips ahead of Team Not-So-Victorious.

"Well, I know who I'm voting for." Leshawna mumbles, while DJ and Katie nod.

Finally, Bridgette and Izzy rejoin their team, only to find that they are in last place for the first time.

"You cost us the game!" Leshawna yells to Izzy, who is busy playing with a strand of hair.

The scene switches to the elimination ceremony.

"Team Victory, unlike the other teams, you have no idea how this goes. I toss you a barf bag if you are safe. If you don't get one, it's bye-bye for you!" Chris says, before tossing a barf bag to Katie.

"Katie is safe and so are Bridgette and DJ." Chris continues, tossing barf bags to the two teens.

Leshawna and Izzy are in the bottom two, with Leshawna glaring at Izzy and Izzy maniacally chewing her arm.

"The last barf bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Leshawna." Chris finishes, with Leshawna catching her barf bag and grinning at Izzy.

"Bye-bye guys! Have fun!" Izzy says, jumping off the plane with her parachute.

"That's six down, 12 to go! Will Team Victory be able to overcome their loss? Will Team Amazon start a winning streak? Will Scott find a way to make his team lose? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris narrates.


	8. Slap Slap Revolution

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, we landed in New York and had a Central Park race. The Amazon trio pulled ahead and won their second challenge. Team Victory was not so victorious, thanks to Izzy, who was booted off that night. 11 people remain! Who will win? Where are we headed? Will Team Me ever win? Find out right now on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris narrates.

The scene switches to first-class with Heather, Sierra and Cody all enjoying their little perks.

"If we hadn't booted off Gwen and Courtney, we never would have won." Heather says, her eyes hidden behind cucumbers.

"Gwen…" Cody sighs.

**Cody: (Confessional) Everything has been so hard-core lately, I have forgotten about Gwen. I miss her.**

Meanwhile, Beth blabs to Noah about some topic.

"Can you stop?" asks Noah, burying his nose in his book.

"Sorry, it's just that Lindsay is gone and I have no one to talk to!" Beth apologizes.

"Talk to someone on the other team!" Noah answers.

Alejandro then moves close to her. "Or you could talk to me." he offers, putting his arm around her.

Beth blushes.

**Beth: (Confessional) Don't worry Brady! I still love you! It's all, um, strategy."**

**Alejandro: (Confessional) No, I'm not trying to make Beth all useless so I can throw the challenge and vote her off. I'm trying to gain her trust. As soon as the merge strikes, BAM, she will be dropped like a sack of potatoes. Who would try to throw their own team anyway?**

**Scott: (Confessional) OK, Noah is so annoying. If I can purposely lose this challenge and point the finger at Noah, bye-bye Noah.**

"I'm glad Izzy's gone." Katie admits to Leshawna. "She was kind of creepy."

"Girl, you don't know the half of it." Leshawna answers.

"Contestants, please file to the storage chamber." Chris announces over the loudspeaker.

The plane lands and the contestants are about to file out, when DJ stops suddenly, seeing the snow. "Ahh!" he screams, before falling down thanks to everyone's pushing.

The scene switches to everyone shivering in the cold.

"Teams!" Chris smiles. "It's time for your musical German challenge! Sing quietly or you will cause an avalanche!"

**Heather:** _Keep it down, so I can win the loot!_ **Sierra:** _Try, I will. But I still got to screech! Cody!_ **Noah and Heather:** Shhhh!  
**Heather:** _Screech on, but you're still out of luck. You suck the lemon chuck._ **Cody:** _Wait till you're voted out for being such a lout!_ **Sierra:** _I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves you out the plane!_ **Alejandro:** _When you don't hold back and lead the pack, truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you._ **Leshawna:** _Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies, and suddenly there's nothing I can't do._ Sorry, Harold.

"Good job guys!" Chris smiles, before Chef, from the plane, shouts "HEY CHRIS MAN, THE PLANE IS NOT EVEN HERE! I NEED TO MOVE!"

His bellowing voice causes ice to fall from the mountains and everyone is swept away, screams echoing throughout the Alps.

The scene switches to the 11 teens in front of a wooden platform.

"Your next challenge is to dance a traditional Swedish dance while standing on the colored squares. Each member of each team will, while dancing, have to get rid of the other member by pushing/kicking/doing whatever them off the platform. If you make a mistake while dancing, I will simply press the remote and an electric shock will be released from the square." Chris announces.

"Uh…OK?" Everyone says.

"Chef will be dancing in front of you, so you will have to keep your eye on him if you don't want to be shocked!" Chris chuckles. "Anyway, the pairs are Heather and Alejandro, Sierra and DJ, Leshawna and Scott, Katie and Noah and Beth and Cody. Bridgette will have to sit out this round."

Bridgette nods.

The squares are lifted and music begins to play. Everyone follows Chef's dancing techniques.

"Heather, you look wonderful dancing," Alejandro smiles.

"Ugh!" Heather says, trying to kick him, but getting shocked because she forgot to do a step. "This challenge is so stupid!" she mutters.

"Missing Sadie, Miss I'm-So-Strong-Now?" Noah teases.

**Katie: (Confessional) No one makes fun of me or Sadie.**

"Grrr!" Katie growls, jumping up and kicking Noah square in the face, making him fall onto the ground.

"I really like you, Cody, but I can't have you winning!" Beth says, kicking him.

Cody falls, prompting an angry Sierra to kick DJ off the square.

Alejandro punches Heather, but she jumps and kicks him.

"Ow!" Alejandro sputters, wavering a bit.

Scott dodges Leshawna's kicks, looking helpless while he does.

**Scott: (Confessional) If I just seem like I am trying my hardest, no one on my team will think to boot me off.**

Alejandro smiles. "You can't let me off-Ow!"

Heather smiles, her kick to the groin works and Alejandro, half-blind, falls off the square.

The scene switches to Heather vs. Katie, Sierra vs. Beth and Leshawna vs. Scott with Bridgette filling in for the next to fall off the square.

Beth dances, but tries to bump Sierra off at the same time.

"No way, Beth! No one kicks Cody and gets away with it!" Sierra bellows, kicking Beth in the stomach, prompting her to fall onto the snow below.

Bridgette takes her place, while Heather taunts Katie, much like Noah did.

"Scared, are you? You really must miss Sadie." Heather grins.

Katie looks sad for a moment, before kicking Heather in the face.

"Yeah, you go girl!" Leshawna smiles at Katie, before getting shocked.

"The last person standing wins for their team, the last person to fall loses for their team." Chris announces.

Scott's face changes and he stands still for a moment, allowing Leshawna to kick him off the platform.

Scott falls into the snow, shooting an embarrassed looks at his teammates.

**Scott: (Confessional) No one is really mad. Now I just need to convince people that Noah didn't even try and is expendable.**

Bridgette dodges Sierra's kicks and then kicks Sierra multiple times. Sierra wavers, before getting shocked because she mis-stepped. This proves to be too much for the uber-fan, who falls to the ground, dazed.

"Team Victory wins!" Chris cheers. "Team CIRRRRH, you are headed to the elimination ceremony tonight."

The scene switches to right before the elimination ceremony.

"So, Noah is the most obvious to go." Scott tells Alejandro and Beth. "I mean, even though I did lose for our team, I got farther than Noah. Noah is expendable."

Alejandro and Beth look at each other.

"I'm in." Beth says.

Alejandro thinks before saying "I-" The scene then switches to the elimination ceremony, leaving the viewer to find out what he did.

"Team Me," Chris sighs, "this is your second elimination ceremony. I have to say, I'm very disappointed. Anyway, the first barf bag goes to…Beth. Alejandro also gets one. Scott, Noah, one of you will be eliminated today and that person will be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Noah."

Noah looks at his team. "Well, it was nice while it lasted. Have fun." Noah grabs his parachute from Chris and jumps off the plane.

**Alejandro: (Confessional) Scott may think he is see-through, but I see what he is doing. Come the merge, I may form an alliance with him. Then dump him when the final four happens. Heather may also want to be in my alliance. Hmm…**

"The remaining 10, motives clear, a merge soon." Chris smiles. "Will Team Victory truly being winning again? Will Team Amazon turn against Sierra? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!"


	9. The Am-AH-Zon Race

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, the remaining 11 contestants landed in the Alps where they sang and danced. Team Victory overcame their humiliating loss and Team CIRRRRH bottomed out once again. That night, Noah was eliminated, thanks to Scott's clever planning. The final 10! Where are we landing next? Who will be eliminated? Will Team Me ever get a win? Find out right now on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris begins.

The scene switches to first class with the remaining four Team Victory members enjoying their prize.

"Seven episodes and only one elimination!" DJ smiles.

"We are doing great!" Bridgette agrees.

"It's all thanks to Katie!" Leshawna says, nibbling on a grape.

"Aw, thanks guys, but it's really not that big a deal." Katie replies.

"As long as you are on our team we are all going to make the merge." Leshawna giggles.

The scene switches to Team Amazon in the economy section.

"Sierra! You blew the challenge!" Heather nags.

Sierra looks at her. "It's not my fault. Bridgette hit me too many times. Anyway, you don't look so good yourself thanks to Katie."

"Grr…"Heather growls.

**Heather: (Confessional) Katie is a big threat. Of course, no one on her team will vote her off willingly and any mention of Sadie throws her off the edge… Ah! Since when did the game become so hard?**

Team CIRRRRH's remaining three members are all doing their thing. Beth is reading, Scott is sleeping and Alejandro and sitting, relaxed.

Suddenly, Alejandro perks up and inches to Scott.

Scott opens one eye. "What?"

Alejandro smiles at him. "I know what you are doing, Scott and I would like to congratulate you on your cleverness. What I am proposing is an alliance. Come the next elimination ceremony, I propose we vote off Beth, OK?"

"Whatever." Scott says, closing his eye. "Yeah, sure."

**Scott: (Confessional) Yes! Finally I am in an alliance! Alejandro seems to have a plan up his sleeve, but come the final four-**

**Alejandro: (Confessional) –and I will drop him. The prize is mine! Scott is just a stepping stone to it.**

The scene switches to the teens outside the plane in front of a jungle with Chris.

"Your challenge," Chris introduces, "is to go through the Amazon jungle and hike up the long trail to Machu Picchu. Once you get there, you will have to find the golden treasure. The jungle is too dangerous to hike at night, so, you will have to camp at dusk and wake at dawn."

Cody raises his hand.

"Yes Cody, your doctors insisted we supply an Epi-pen because of your allergies." Chris says, tossing the pen to Sierra, who lets out a childish giggle.

"Your packs are here," Chris gestures to the bags next to him. "Go!"

Team CIRRRRH sets out first, followed by Team Victory and Team Amazon.

The path splits into two.

"I vote right!" Beth says.

"Great idea Beth." Alejandro says, making Beth blush.

**Alejandro: (Confessional) It's a win-win situation. Beth steers us to the right path, we win. Beth steers us wrong and it's bye-bye former finalist.**

Team Victory is next. "I vote left." Leshawna says, looking at everyone.

They all agree and walk to the left.

Team Amazon is last.

"Let's follow Team Victory." Heather says, "if they are right, we can easily beat them to Machu Picchu."

Cody and Sierra agree.

The scene switches to Chris at the front of the forest, thinking. "Oh, did I forget to mention the Zing-Zings? Oh well, there's no chance of them bumping into the teens, unless they go to the right!" Chris chuckles.

Team CIRRRRH is trudging along when they start to hear singing.

"What-what is that?" Beth stutters.

"Probably Chris just trying to scare us." Alejandro says uncertainly.

All of a sudden, two dark-skinned teens rise up behind the teens and grab them, all three kicking and screaming.

The scene goes to Team Victory ahead of the Amazons. The see Chris in the distance and they all get to him.

"Team Victory's in the lead, unsurprisingly. Here's your prize! Bananas!"

Bananas fall from the trees and all the members of Team Victory smile and start eating.

"What about us?" Heather whines as they reach Chris.

"Second place means you get-nothing!" Chris chuckles.

Heather groans and looks at Team Victory.

Bridgette meets her eyes and then, feeling sorry for her, tosses a banana to her.

Heather grabs it and eats it hurriedly.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sierra moans, tired from the hike.

Team CIRRRRH is strapped to a tree.

Beth looks at the camera. "Can you help us camera guy?" she says. The camera bobs left to right.

Beth looks mad.

All of a sudden a bell rings. "What?" the members of Team Chris groan.

"Hey, don't look at me!" the camera guy says. "Chris told me to do this! You'd better sing."

**Beth:**_We should've just gone left, we wouldn't be in this mess._

**Scott:**_In case you forgot, it's your fault we are going to be one member less._

**Alejandro:**_Now the situation is hopeless-_

**Beth:**_-who would've have guess-ed?_

**Scott:**_I know who I'm voting for._

**Beth:**_I'm going to have an appointment with the airplane door. I'm really very-veee-rr-yy so-o-rr-yy!_

The scene switches to the next morning and Team Victory is one again ahead, staring up the steps to Machu Picchu.

They all see Team Amazon behind them and race up the stairs.

"Search for the treasure. Remember, it's golden." Chris says.

The two teams frantically search and soon enough Bridgette and Katie run to Chris with the treasure.

"Team Victory wins-again!" Chris says.

All the members cheer.

"That means that Team CIRRRRH has lost-again!" Chris deduces.

Sure enough, in the jungle, Team CIRRRRH is still with the Zing-Zings.

"Chef!" Beth cheers when she sees him emerging from the woods. "We are being held at spear-point by these people! I think they are Zing-Zings, because I read about them in a book I had."

"Those aren't Zing-Zings, they look like local teens." Chef says, cutting them free.

"What?" Alejandro says. "You mean we could've broken out at any time?"

"Yeah, but now you need to vote someone out, Team Victory won already." Chef says while the fake Zing-Zings take off their masks and leave.

Scott shoots a look at Beth, who seems really scared.

**Beth: (Confessional) If this is officially the last season for me, bye Total Drama!**

Chris smiles at Team CIRRRRH in the elimination ceremony.

"Team Me, only two of you will remain after this. The first barf bag goes to…Alejandro."

Alejandro catches his bag, smiling.

"The last bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Scott!" Scott catches his bag, grinning.

"Well, buy guys!" Beth says before jumping out of the plane.

"That leaves nine competitors! Who will take the plunge next? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris says.


	10. I can't help falling in Louvre

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, the remaining 10 competitors had to hike to Mach-Picchu. Beth led her team astray and Team Victory had their second win in a row! Beth was booted off that night and Team Me is officially sucking. The final nine people! With a merge just around the corner, what alliances will be formed? What friendships will be broken? What hookups will rock the Total Drama World? Find out right now on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris begins.

In the economy section, Heather taunts Team Chris. "There you were, all five members standing tall and proud. Now you're down to a stinky two and haven't won a single challenge yet!"

"You're cute when you boast." Alejandro compliments, causing Heather to turn a furious shade of red.

Sierra and Cody are seen, talking.

**Cody: (Confessional) Now that Sierra is less stalker-ish, I figured out that she's really nice. Creepy, but nice.**

Sierra giggles before saying "The first time I got a crush on you was when I saw you on a horse outside my bedroom window!"

"I, uh, don't recall that." Cody says uncomfortably, stroking the back of his neck.

In first class, DJ looks out of the window. "You'd think for once they'd let us see where we were headed."

"Dream on, sugar." Leshawna replies. "Chris always needs to have a surprise."

"Anyway, we are in the lead!" Katie smiles. "Team CIRRRRH is down to two and Team Amazon is down to three. We are so going to win this next challenge."

"Attention passengers, we are landing in Paris, France! Buckle your seatbelts." Chris announces over the speaker.

Soon enough, the scene switches to the nine competitors listening to Chris.

"…and your challenge will take place inside the Louvre." Chris concludes.

The teens follow Chris inside.

"Your challenge is to find the missing pieces of your team's specific statue. Search the Louvre for them and then report back here to build your statue." Chris explains. "Team Victory, your statue is The Thinker." Chris says, handing Bridgette a photo of it. "Team Me, you guys get the Venus statue. Team Amazon you get the statue of David." Chris concludes, handing the teams their respective photos. "Now, go!"

"Katie and I will go one way," Leshawna says, "Bridgette and DJ will go the other way."

"OK!" DJ and Bridgette agree before setting off.

Team Chris heads off in another direction while Heather, Cody and Sierra decide where to search first.

"Ugh! This is boring already! How about we release some surprises?" Chris says to Chef, winking.

"Look out!" Heather cries as an ape charges after her team.

DJ and Bridgette are being followed by a seal.

"Hey! Hide here!" Bridgette says, opening a door to an exhibit.

DJ and Bridgette hide in the room, when the lights suddenly flicker on, revealing the exhibit to be an Egyptian one.

While Bridgette listens to the door, DJ looks at the mummified objects.

"Hey look! This looks like the one we saw in Egypt!" DJ says, reaching out to the mummified dog and petting it. The dog suddenly crumbles, eliciting a small scream from DJ.

"I think it's gone! Come on!" Bridgette says, yanking open the door.

Leshawna and Katie have already gathered some pieces when the seal appears behind them.

"Ahh!" Katie shrieks. "Run!"

Team CIRRRRH is ahead, needing only one more piece to complete their sculpture. There is a slight drawback though; the piece is behind some laser beams.

Alejandro and Scott exchange glances before Scott gives Alejandro his pieces and tries to get through the laser beams.

Team Amazon had dodged the ape and Sierra is searching through the art gallery while Heather and Cody hold the pieces.

"Hurry up, Sierra!" Heather groans.

Suddenly, Leshawna and Katie rush by, the seal still tailing them.

"Song time!" Chris chimes in. "Leshawna and Katie sing and Team Amazon has to sing backup."

**Leshawna:**_There's a seal chasing after us!_

**Katie:**_We don't have time to make a fuss!_

**Heather and Sierra:**_Yeah! Run run run, the seal thinks its fun._

**Leshawna:**_It wouldn't think so if it suddenly weighed a ton!_

**Katie:**_I can't think of any more rhymes for "fun" right now!_

**Cody:**_There they go with the seal in tow. (Not our problem, thank goodness.)_

"Wasn't much of a song," Chris mutters, while watching the two Team Victory members run to the main hall.

They bump into DJ and Bridgette who have gathered a couple of pieces.

"Watch out DJ!" Bridgette cries as the seal heads into DJ's direction.

"Wha-?" DJ cries, not seeing the seal as he steps on its neck, causing the seal to gasp for breath.

"You're torturing the poor thing!" Katie says, giving her pieces to Leshawna. She tries to get DJ's foot off of it while Team CIRRRRH pulls in and begins to build their statue.

The seal eventually is free and clings to Katie.

"I'm sorry buddy!" DJ says, reaching to it, causing the seal to bite him. "Ow!"

"We're losing time!" Leshawna says and begins to build the statue with Bridgette as Team Amazon walks in.

The teams are racing and soon enough, Team CIRRRRH and Team Victory are tying for first.

The seal detaches itself from Katie and flops onto the floor, trying to get some sleep.

"There's a piece missing!" Leshawna screeches.

"I'll go look for it!" Bridgette says, scurrying off into the next hall.

Team CIRRRRH puts its final pieces together as Bridgette comes back.

"We dropped it in the hall," she says. Not looking where she's going, Bridgette accidentally steps onto the seal and trips onto the statue, causing it to fall into a million pieces.

"What?" Leshawna cries and glares at Bridgette, who looks up and says "Uh-oh…"

"Team Me finally wins!" Chris says. "Team Amazon comes in at a close second and Team Victory…well…is not so victorious…" Chris trials off while seeing Team Victory's shambles.

Leshawna, DJ and Katie glare at Bridgette.

At the elimination ceremony, Chris has handed bags to Leshawna and Katie. Bridgette and DJ are in the bottom two.

"The final barf bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…DJ. Sorry Bridgette, but you're outta here!" Chris smiles.

"Bye guys, sorry I messed up." Bridgette apologizes before taking the drop of shame.

"See you girl." Leshawna waves to the disappearing figure.

"That leaves eight competitors. Will Team Victory bounce back? Can Alejandro and Scott win a second time? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris concludes.


	11. Newf Kids on the Rock

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, the remaining nine competitors had to find pieces of their specific statue in the Louvre. Team Victory fell to last place when Bridgette clumsily broke her team's statue and she was voted off. DJ touched a mummified dog in the Egyptian exhibition, possibly cursing him. Who will lose? Who will win? Find out right now on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris narrates.

In first class Scott and Alejandro enjoy their first ever win.

"The perks are so good." Scott smiles, eating some grapes while enjoying a massage.

"Yes, my friend. Winning has such privileges." Alejandro grins.

**Alejandro: (Confessional) The merge is just around the corner. As long as I seem like a friend to Scott, I will be able to dump him at the merge.**

The scene switches to economy class, where Team Amazon and Team Victory talk about their most recent loss.

"I can't believe I hurt that poor seal last time." DJ says. "It wasn't like me. I'm usually very good with animals."

Katie pats his shoulder. "Maybe you were just nervous."

"Maybe it was because I touched that dog in the Egypt exhibit." DJ mumbles.

Katie jumps up. "What? Do you think it cursed you?"

"Uh…maybe…" DJ replies.

"Oh, that's silly. Curses don't exist in real life." Leshawna says with a wave of her hand.

"Don't be so sure." Katie answers.

Team Amazon's members also are talking.

"We have to win the next challenge. We have been in second place way too often." Heather argues.

"Being in second place is good. Besides, the merge is soon. Why are you so big on us winning?" Cody asks.

"I don't want this team to go down as the worst team this season." Heather growls.

"Don't worry, Team CIRRRRH holds that record." Sierra says, holding up a calculator. "They had three eliminations while we only had two."

"Whatever." Heather rolls her eyes.

Chris in the cockpit grabs the speaker and says "Get ready to land!" before winking at Chef, who leaves the cockpit.

Chef pushes all the contestants through the door leading out into the water.

The wet teens struggle to stay afloat as Chris arrives in his boat. "Welcome to Newfoundland!" he says in an accent, making everyone confused.

"Who-the-what-now?" Cody asks.

"I think he said 'Welcome to Newfoundland!' This is where Chris grew up." Sierra smiles.

"Correct Sierra! You're challenge is to get to the boats just behind me and get to Newfoundland. The first two teams there will advance to Round 2 and the last team there will suffer elimination." Chris says, gesturing the three motorboats behind him. "GO!"

The team's race and Team CIRRRRH arrives first to their boat, followed by Team Victory and Team Amazon.

"Don't forget to sing!" Chris says to the teens, who all groan.

**Alejandro:** _We're heading down to Newfoundland, that rocky eastern shore!_ **Scott:** _I'll have the shrimp, mussels, cod, and the lobster thermidor!_ **Heather:** _I don't want to start losing, so we better get there first!_ _Row harder, faster, both of you. For the win, work up a thirst!_ Stroke, stroke, stroke!  
**Sierra:** _It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy!_ **Cody:** _Sierra, you're a nut-bar, but you sure can row!_ **Sierra:**Thanks Cody!

**Heather:**Stroke, stroke, stroke! **Sierra and Cody:** _Trying our best, Heather, our arms are getting fried!_

**Leshawna and Katie:** _It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy!_ **DJ:** _Some animal could get hurt with a sea shanty!_

"Come on, stroke!" Leshawna orders Katie and DJ, who are both sweating a lot.

All of a sudden, a seagull flies up to DJ and perches on his head.

"Get away, seagull. I don't think you are safe with me!" DJ says, waving his arms.

The seagull keeps his position, until DJ accidentally smacks it and the seagull falls into the ocean.

"No!" DJ cries, tears streaming out of his eyes.

The seagull perks up and DJ breathes a sigh of relief until a shark comes and gulps the seagull.

"Why!?" DJ sobs.

"Cut it out DJ, we don't have time!" Leshawna says, forcing him to hold the paddle.

Team CIRRRRH pulls ahead of Team Victory and Team Amazon, Alejandro giving a smirk to the teams.

"Grr!" Heather cries, paddling fiercely, rocking the boat and causing Cody to fall out.

"Cody!" Sierra cries and dives out to grab him, making Heather even more furious.

Team CIRRRRH arrives at the shore a few minutes before Team Victory does.

"These two lucky teams are going to battle it out for the winner!" Chris says, before glancing at DJ's sad face. "What's up with him?"

"I killed a seagull!" DJ wails.

**Alejandro: (Confessional) Yes! With DJ thinking his team will lose, the biggest team threat will be sure to do just that!**

Team Amazon comes in last with a wet Sierra and Cody and an angry Heather. "Come on!" she groans.

The scene switches to inside a cabin on the shore.

"Teams, this next challenge is in three parts. First you have to drink a jug of ale, then decipher what my cousin, Jerd McLean, is saying and then you have kiss a fish!" Chris explains.

"DJ, you do that. It might get your head off this stupid 'curse'." Leshawna says.

"No! Come on!" DJ begs, but Leshawna shakes her head.

**Leshawna: (Confessional) That boy needs to toughen up.**

"Scott, you do the first part. I will take care of the other parts." Alejandro says to a nodding Scott.

The ale jugs are placed in front of Leshawna and Scott.

"GO!" Chris orders and both start drinking fast.

Leshawna starts to cough but forces the fiery drink down her throat.

Scott chokes and tries to say something before trying to drink some more.

Leshawna finishes first and Katie starts Round 2.

Jerd says something to her and Katie blinks rapidly. "Uh…"

Scott also finishes and Alejandro does part two getting a different phrase to decipher from Jerd.

"The worst thing you can have in your head…" Alejandro begins.

"Um…people talk about the weather but nobody does anything about it?" Katie says.

Jerd nods and DJ is given a fish. DJ tentatively kisses it before Chris barks "Like you mean it!"

"…no teeth?" Alejandro finishes. Jerd nods and Alejandro is given a fish.

DJ looks at the fish. "You are kind of cute!" he says and gives it a long kiss, just as Alejandro starts to kiss his fish.

Chris looks at the two teen boys, trying to decide a winner before saying "I can't do it! It's a tie! You both win!"

Team Victory cheers and so does Team CIRRRRH.

"See, told you that curse was stupid." Leshawna says.

"You are right." DJ smiles, squeezing his fish, causing it to gasp for breath and go limp in hos hand. DJ's head turns to the fish and he starts to cry again.

In the plane, Sierra and Cody meet up.

"Vote for Heather." Sierra whispers and Cody nods.

At the elimination ceremony, Team Amazon waits for the votes to be tallied.

"The first barf bag goes to…Cody!" Chris smiles.

"Yes!" Cody grabs his bag.

"The last barf bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Sierra! Bye Heather."

"What?!" Heather cries. "How dare you!"

Sierra snickers and Cody waves.

**Cody: (Confessional) If I had to chose between stalker Sierra and evil Heather, frankly I'd choose Sierra. Besides, Heather is a big threat.**

All of a sudden, DJ bounds in. "Chris man!" he says. "I quit. I have harmed so many animals, I just can't go through with it anymore."

"Are you sure?" Chris asks.

"Yes!" DJ cries.

"OK, that means DJ is eliminated and Heather is safe." Chris says, tossing a parachute to DJ while Sierra and Cody gasp and Heather grins.

Katie and Leshawna bound in. "You can't quit DJ!" Katie says.

"I can and I will. Animals are my friends and I can't keep doing this to them." DJ says before waving and jumping.

"Well, that was unexpected. Seven contestants remain! Who will win and who will be eliminated? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris concludes.


	12. The Aftermath II: Aftermath Aftermayhem

The Aftermath music plays, showing clips from the past few episodes:

_Izzy jumps out of the carriage, shouting "Squirrel!"_

"_Izzy!" Leshawna growls. "We don't have time for this!"_

_Izzy doesn't listen and, instead, runs into the park._

"_Scared, are you? You really must miss Sadie." Heather grins._

_Katie looks sad for a moment, before kicking Heather in the face._

"_Yeah, you go girl!" Leshawna smiles at Katie, before getting shocked._

_Team CIRRRRH is trudging along when they start to hear singing._

"_What-what is that?" Beth stutters._

"_Probably Chris just trying to scare us." Alejandro says uncertainly._

_All of a sudden, two dark-skinned teens rise up behind the teens and grab them, all three kicking and screaming._

"Welcome to the next installment of the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath!" Geoff says, walking onstage to the cheering crowd. "I'm your co-host Geoff and this is…"

"…your co-host Bridgette!" Bridgette finishes, walking on stage as she says so.

"…and your new host Blaineley!" Blaineley says, walking on-stage.

The audience stops clapping and Bridgette exchanges a confused glance to Geoff.

"I thought she left the show and went back to _Celebrity Manhunt_." Bridgette says.

"She wanted to, but they wouldn't let her return." Geoff replies.

Blaineley shoots him a look before turning to crowd and saying "Let's give a warm welcome to the peanut-"

"-gallery!" Bridgette cuts Blaineley off, earning her a glare as the spotlight shines on the 13 eliminated/didn't compete contestants who all wave.

"We have a great show for you tonight, with lots of surprises! First, though, let's meet our newest peanut gallery members!" Blaineley says.

"Hey, this is our gig!" Geoff butts in.

"Not anymore. I'm staying on the show whether you like it or not!" Blaineley smiles. "It's in my contract."

Geoff groans as Bridgette smiles awkwardly at the camera and says "First up, the crazy girl that has returned twice to the show, Izzy!"

Izzy gallops on stage, smiling at everyone wildly.

"Next up, the cynical teen that managed to just get to the final 11 this season, Noah!" Blaineley continues.

Noah walks on stage, smiling and waving.

"Followed by the previous finalist who managed to get voted off by an antagonist again, Beth!" Geoff waves his hands as Beth enters the stage, looking at the camera and waving.

"The already-eliminated loser Bridgette is here and let's give a warm welcome to her, huh?" Blaineley announces, earning a glare from Bridgette and Geoff.

"Why don't you go to one of those places where all the mean adults hang out and make fun of people there?" Bridgette smirks.

"Whatever," Blaineley says. "Last but not least, the huggable and loveable and 8th-placer once again teen, DJ!"

DJ enters the stage, smiling.

"Now, moving on we have a surprise-" Blaineley begins before being cut off by Beth, who says "Aren't you going to interview us first?"

"No, because we have something more important to do!" Blaineley chuckles.

"We have to get rid of her." Bridgette says to Geoff, who nods.

"The Aftermath is proud to announce the first ever Total Drama Second Chance challenge!" Geoff says to the cheering crowd.

"Hey, I was going to say that!" Blaineley pouts.

"How about you go away? The show doesn't need another host. Two is already enough." Bridgette angrily says to Blaineley.

"Two is never enough!" Blaineley says to Bridgette before pushing Geoff out of the way and saying "That's why five peanut gallery members out of the current 18 will get a chance to go back/debut onto the show!" Blaineley shouts.

Turning to the peanut gallery, she says "Two of the interns behind me," she waves to the mentioned interns "will shoot out peanut cans. 12 of them contain just peanuts, but five of them contain golden Chris heads which means you get a chance to return/debut into the game! Ready?"

Everyone crowds around in front of the peanut gallery box, some eager and some not.

"Fire!" Blaineley says and the peanut cans are let loose.

Everyone tries to catch one. Tyler catches one and opens it and a golden Chris hits him in the face.

"Tyler is our-" Bridgette begins.

"-first competitor!" Blaineley finishes.

Tyler goes and stands next to the three hosts while some other people open their cans.

Sadie and Lindsay open their cans and both squeal when a golden Chris head comes out.

"Yay!" Sadie smiles and both of the girls walk up to the hosts.

"Only two cans left!" Blaineley says.

Gwen opens one and gets a Chris, but Courtney shoves her aside and says "I got one!"

"Uh…OK..." Geoff says as Courtney walks to the front.

Izzy opens hers and a golden Chris head pops out.

"Izzy once again gets a chance to return!" Geoff says.

"That's our five competitors." Bridgette smiles.

"What's our challenge? I'd like to return and make sure Heather gets eliminated." Courtney asks.

"Your challenge is-" Geoff begins.

"-the Total Drama-" Blaineley picks up.

"-board game!" Bridgette closes.

"Oh! It looks adorable!" Lindsay swoons at the huge board game before her.

"Each square is either a member of the final seven or five of the most recent places visited. Your challenge is to get across and answer one riddle in order to debut/return to the game! Each square is a mini-challenge or booby-trapped. Let's begin!" Blaineley instructs.

A huge die is tossed to Tyler, who rolls a three.

Tyler walks to the square and says "What's my-" before the square disappears and so does Tyler.

"Ooh, Tyler just walked into a booby-trapped square!" Bridgette says. "Next up, Courtney!"

Courtney takes it and rolls a four, making her go to the Owen square.

"You have to eat three roast turkeys in under one minute!" Blaineley instructs.

"That's impossible!" Courtney says, before seeing the three huge roasted turkeys before her.

"OK, I'll try!" Courtney says, eating fast and furiously, most of the food flying onto the walls.

"She did it!" Blaineley cheers, making her the only one who is.

"Next up, Izzy!" Geoff continues.

Izzy rolls the die and she gets a one, making her land on the France square.

"Your challenge is to get the painting from the crazed psycho bear behind you!" Blaineley cries.

Izzy turns around and tackles the bear, before emerging triumphant carrying the picture.

"Izzy's still in the game!" Geoff says before tossing the die to Lindsay, who rolls a five. Lindsay hops to the Heather square.

"Your challenge is to make a haiku about Heather, emphasizing her best attributes in thirty seconds!" Bridgette instructs.

"What?" Lindsay asks, confused. "What's a haiku and what's an attribute?"

"Time's up!" Blaineley smiles. "Lindsay's out!"

Lindsay walks to the peanut gallery as Sadie rolls getting a six.

"Eeeeeeee!" Sadie squeals, getting to the New York square.

"Your challenge is to pick the plastic apple that doesn't have a turtle in it." Blaineley says, showing Sadie three apples.

"Eenie, meeny, miny, mo." Sadie says, choosing her apples carefully. Her finger lands on the second one and Blaineley opens it, showing no turtle.

"That's three contestants!" Bridgette says. "Next up, Courtney!"

Courtney rolls a four making her land on the Scott square.

"Your challenge is to name the person Scott made eliminated." Bridgette says.

"Ugh! Lindsay!" Courtney answers. "That wasn't even a challenge."

Izzy rolls a one which turns out to be booby-trapped.

Sadie rolls another six, making her land on the Germany square.

"You have to balance three meatballs on your nose for ten seconds!" Blaineley says.

Sadie does so and succeeds.

"You move on to the question challenge!" Blaineley says.

"The question is: What is Katie's favorite band!" Bridgette asks.

"OMG! It's the Drama Brothers!" Sadie cheers.

"Correct! Sadie gets to debut on the show!" Geoff cheers and so does everyone else except Courtney.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Courtney says, racing up.

"Talk to the hand sister!" Blaineley answers.

"Eeeeee! Katie, here I come!" Sadie squeals.

All of a sudden, some people come on stage and say "There she is!"

Blaineley is handcuffed and everyone stops cheering.

"What's wrong?" Bridgette asks.

"She is arrested for poisoning the boss of the Aftermath so she could join the show." one person says.

"Yes!" Bridgette and Geoff cheer while Blaineley screams "Hey! It was his own fault! I warned him!"

Blaineley is dragged off stage and Geoff turns to the camera. "Well, that was a surprising end! Tune in to the next episode and see what drama Sadie's presence may cause! Bye!"

Sadie waves as the screen turns to black.


	13. Jamaican Me Merge

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, we landed in Newfoundland. Team Amazon ran out of luck when they came in last place in the boat race and Team Victory and Team CIRRRRH did so well in the second part of the challenge I declared it a tie. Also, the Aftermath hosted the very first second chance challenge and lucky Sadie won it. Will Sadie cause some drama (I seriously doubt it)? What team will she be placed on or will there be a merge? Find out right now on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris begins.

Team CIRRRRH and Team Victory are seen in first class enjoying their little perks.

**Alejandro: (Confessional) Our luck is changing. We used to be the worst team, but now Team Chris has won twice! However, I can suspect that the merge will happen soon and if that is the case, I will make sure I vote off Scott.**

"I can't believe DJ quit." Katie says to Leshawna. "If we lose, our team will only have one member."

"Believe me girl, DJ quits because he is a regular momma's boy." Leshawna replies.

The scene switches to Team Amazon in the economy class.

"I can't believe you two voted me off! Especially you, Cody! You hate Sierra, she's a stalker!" Heather rants.

"Yeah, but she's been nicer recently." Cody says to Heather, earning a hug from Sierra, but not one that suffocates him.

"Thanks Codykins!" Sierra giggles.

"Anyway, if there is a merge, you can be sure that you two will be voted off." Heather threatens.

"Whatever, Heather. You're one of the biggest threats." Sierra points out.

Heather groans angrily as the plane begins to land.

The scene switches to the three teams standing on top of a ledge with Chris, who is wearing traditional Jamaican clothing.

"Welcome to Jamaica teams! I have a surprise that will seriously surprise you! Someone's debuting!" Chris smiles.

**Heather: (Confessional) I thought for sure it would be Eva or Harold, but no, it was-**

"Everyone welcome…" Chris says, dramatically pausing as everyone waits.

**Alejandro: (Confessional) Can Chris really do that? Can he really debut someone so late in the game?**

"…Sadie!" Chris ends. Sadie suddenly appears and gives Katie a hug.

"Eeeeeee! I'm so happy to be back!" Sadie squeals.

For a minute, Katie looks confused and then her face changes to that look she always had on Total Drama Island whenever she was with Sadie.

"Eeeee! It's, like, so weird that you debuted in the final seven!" Katie says.

Leshawna, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Sierra and Cody all exchange looks.

**Heather: (Confessional) Katie's take-on attitude disappeared! Yes! That means she can easily be eliminated.**

**Alejandro: (Confessional) Katie's all…different… However, this isn't bad. I can easily convince those two squealing twins to be in an alliance with me, especially Sadie.**

**Leshawna: (Confessional) Buh-bye smart Katie.**

"What team is that loser on?" Heather asks Chris.

"No team, because the merge starts here!" Chris announces.

**Alejandro: (Confessional) Yes!**

**Scott: (Confessional) Yes!**

**Heather: (Confessional) Gullible Sadie debuts? Katie is not smart anymore? I made the merge? This day just gets better and better.**

"Your first challenge is to dive into the body of water beneath me. There, you will have to search for the golden necklace and return it to me. The first person to get it to me will win an advantage in the next challenge." Chris instructs. "Now go! By the way, there are electric eels in the water!"

The teens gasp, but by then they have all jumped into the water.

"Omigosh, we should so totally partner up!" Sadie tells Katie.

"Yes! Are you, like, a mind-reader?" Katie asks excitedly.

Heather is below the water, searching for the necklace when she bumps into Alejandro.

**Heather: (Confessional) After I get Sadie and Katie gone, I am so getting Alejandro.**

Alejandro smiles at her and tries to draw her attention to his muscled chest, but she pushes him away and goes up for some air.

**Leshawna: (Confessional) I made it to the merge in all three seasons! Whoo-hoo! Now I just have to make sure I don't get booted off too soon.**

Leshawna searches through the water and sees an eel. She swims away and goes up for air.

"Let's, like, check here!" Katie says, pointing to where Leshawna was.

"No! There are-" Leshawna warns, but already the girls have dived below.

Sadie and Katie giggle while searching and therefore don't see the eel, which goes and stings them.

"Ahhh!" Sadie and Katie shriek and immediately jump out of the water.

While the paramedics go to Katie and Sadie, Scott is seen searching for the necklace. Excitedly, he finds it. Alejandro swims up to him and beckons for him to give it to him. Scott looks back and forth before swimming up with Alejandro.

"Why should I give it to you?" he asks.

"Because if you do, I will most likely win invincibility and can protect you from the votes!" Alejandro says.

"I can easily win invincibility and save you the trouble." Scott points out.

Sierra and Cody are underwater and see Scott holding the necklace. Sierra dashes forward and grabs it, but Scott is till holding it, causing him to fall into the water. Sierra dashes onto the shore, but Heather sees her and runs to her. A brief fight ensures and soon enough, Sierra has emerged victorious and runs to Chris.

"Sierra wins part one! Everyone out of the water." Chris instructs.

The scene switches to the medical tent where Sadie and Katie are knocked out from the sting.

Suddenly, Katie opens her eyes and looks at Sadie.

**Katie: (Confessional) That sting knocked some sense into me. Sadie's debut is throwing me off my game. I need to be able to still be strong in the game, like when Sadie wasn't in the game.**

"Hey, Katie! Glad you're awake because it's singing time!" Chris instructs.

Katie groans as she begins to sing.

**Katie:**_Sadie and I were really good friends…_

_But now I'm not sure what to do…_

_That sting helped me see things in a different lens…_

_What should I do?_

_Sadie's slowing me down…_

_So what should tell her now?_

_I don't want her to frown…_

_Or have a cow._

_What should I do?_

_What should I do?_

_What should I do?_

_I can't ask anyone for help…_

_What should I do?_

_What should I do?_

_What should…I…doooo?_

Katie cries at the end of the song and the scene switches to the second part of the challenge.

"This part of the challenge is simple: Ride the roller coaster ride that I built. The person with the fastest time wins." Chris gestures to the ride in question and everyone gasps.

"Is it safe?" Heather asks, looking at the ride from hell.

"Only one intern died, so yeah." Chris smiles.

"We'll do it in a random order. Who wants to go first?" Chris asks.

Sierra raises her hand.

Time fast-forwards and Sierra is seen about to start the ride on a piece of wood with wheels.

"Go!" Chris says and Sierra rides the ride.

**Sierra: (Confessional) That ride was such a rush!**

Sierra dips and dives and eventually finishes the ride.

"That was 20.65 seconds, but your advantage is that I take five seconds off it, so it was 15.65." Chris says.

A montage is shown of Cody's, Heather's and Leshawna's rides, Cody getting 22.46, Heather getting 19.76 and Leshawna getting 35.89 because she got wedged partway.

Alejandro was the next to go, but an intern arrives with Katie and Sadie, somewhat recovered from the past events.

"Katie goes first and then Sadie!" Chris says.

"I need to go with Katie!" Sadie pleads.

Katie looks uncomfortable, while Chris explains that she has to go alone or leave the competition.

"Fine." Sadie says grumpily.

Sadie and Katie each go, getting a 23.43 and a 19.65 respectively.

Alejandro goes next, dipping and diving, but punching a board on the ride, causing it to stick up.

**Alejandro: (Confessional) Scott's a threat and could win the challenge, so I had to throw a curve his way to make sure he was eliminated.**

Alejandro gets a time of 19.95. Scott goes next.

"You can do it amigo!" Alejandro cheers, being the only one who is.

Scott gives him a thumbs-up, but is scowling.

**Scott: (Confessional) I lost my chance at invincibility because of him. After today, he is so eliminated.**

Scott dips and dives and suddenly shoots up, because of the board, causing him to smash into trees way off the course.

"Ooh…incomplete! That means Sierra wins the first challenge after the merge!" Chris says and Sierra cheers, giving Cody a hug. "That means you should vote off anyone except her." Chris orders and the scene switches to the economy class section.

"Amigo, I am sorry I ruined your chance at invincibility." Alejandro says to Scott.

"Twice. That upright board wasn't there when you had your turn." Scott replies.

"Listen amigo, I had nothing to do with that. I don't know how it happened. Please, at least let us vote off Katie tonight. That way gullible Sadie will be an easy target for both of us. I'm giving both of us a chance to get a gullible alliance member." Alejandro says.

Scott looks at him suspiciously. "OK." Scott agrees.

**Scott: (Confessional) …but then he is going down!**

Alejandro leaves Scott and goes to Cody and Leshawna, who are chatting. "Amigos, I was just wondering if you knew that Scott is going to convince Heather to vote you off, either today or the next challenge."

"What?" Leshawna jumps up angrily.

"How do you know this?" Cody asks worriedly.

"Because he told me and tried to convince me too, but I said no. However, who knows who he will ask. He could ask Katie and Sadie. You better vote off Scott with me." Alejandro says.

"OK. Let's do that." Leshawna agrees and Cody gives a quick nod.

**Cody: (Confessional) I'd better watch out for Alejandro. Who knows what he could be doing? Just telling us randomly? Suspicious! However, I'm going to vote off Scott, just in case.**

Alejandro goes to Sadie and Katie, who are getting ready to go vote and tells them the same thing.

"…so you'd better vote Scott off." he concludes.

"OK!" Sadie agrees. "OMG! Does that mean we are in an alliance with you?" Sadie asks.

"Maybe. Come see me later and I will tell you." Alejandro says.

He leaves and Sadie smiles at Katie, who smiles back before looking down.

The scene switches to the elimination ceremony. Chris holds seven barf bags.

"The first barf bag goes to Sierra." Chris says, passing out the barf bags.

"Followed by Heather and Cody." Chris continues, throwing the two barf bags to them.

"Sadie and Leshawna are also safe, as is Alejandro." Chris smiles, holding only one barf bag now.

Katie looks scared and Scott looks surprised, but confident.

"The last barf bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Katie!" Chris concludes.

Katie catches her barf bag and Scott furiously faces Alejandro. "You did this!" he screams.

"I cannot tell a lie." Alejandro snickers.

Before Scott can do anything, Chris gives him his parachute and pushes him off the plane.

"Bye!" Chris says.

"Sadie, come with me." Katie whispers.

The two leave and go to the economy section, while Chris tells Sierra to pick someone to go to first class with her (not surprisingly, her pick is Cody).

"Sadie, we've been good friends for a long time but…I think its best if we try to move on, not let our friendship get in the way of the game. I mean, we can still be friends, but us acting all silly and emphasizing our friendship makes us easy pickings and neither of us will get a shot at the million if we act this way. We can still be friends, but we're teens, not five anymore and we should not be so kid-like and, well, play the game. It's the way I got this far." Katie explains.

"What?" Sadie asks. "You're breaking up with me as friends?"

"No, but I'm saying-" Katie tries to explain, before getting cut off.

"Yes, that's what you're doing! We never should have done this game! You have let the game go to your head!" Sadie cries. "You have turned evil!" Sadie then runs away, tears streaming from her face as Katie looks on helpless.

Sadie runs and bumps into Alejandro.

"What's up chica?" he asks.

"Nothing…but am I in your alliance or not?" Sadie replies.

"Do you want to be?" Alejandro presses.

"Yes." Sadie says, shakily.

"Then you are. Katie's not coming?" Alejandro asks.

"She…um…broke up with me. We are no longer friends." Sadie says crying a bit, not noticing Alejandro's smile.

"Come, I'll comfort you." Alejandro grins.

**Alejandro: (Confessional) Sadie's in my alliance and things are going so well! With Sadie without Katie, I can use her to help me get rid of the threat Katie is, (as well as everyone else) and when the final three comes, dump her like the sack of potatoes that she is!**

In the cockpit, Chris concludes the episode: "Wow. Sadie's causing even more drama than I thought she would! Who will win invincibility next? Will Sadie start going against Katie? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!"


	14. Chinese Fake-Out

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, Sadie debuted on the show and the teams were merged. Katie momentarily became the squealing girl she was on Total Drama Island, before being stung by an eel in Jamaica and seeing sense. Alejandro convinced almost everyone to vote off Scott, but Sierra and Scott, leading him to be eliminated from the game. Katie then talked to Sadie, advising for them to tone their friendship down a bit, making Sadie mad. Mad enough to join Alejandro's alliance! The final seven! Who will win invincibility? Where are we headed? Find out right now on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris introduces.

In first class, Cody is sleeping while Sierra eats some pizza.

**Sierra: (Confessional) Winning invincibility first is good and bad. It's good because it confirms that you're a good player. It's bad because it makes you a big target in the game.**

"Cody-kins." Sierra says, poking Cody, who lazily opens one eye. "Let's form an alliance!"

"Why?" Cody asks suspiciously.

"Because I am a threat because I've won invincibility and you are 'expendable' because you placed 17th in Season 1." Sierra points out.

"Sure…I guess." Cody says. "Now can I go to sleep?"

"You're so cute!" Sierra says, running to hug him. "Sure, go to sleep. We have to win invincibility."

In Economy Class, Sadie giggles while Alejandro talks to her.

"You're so wonderful chica. I don't know why you didn't make the final two in Season 1." Alejandro smiles.

On the other side, Heather rolls her eyes.

**Heather: (Confessional) Only Sadie is dumb enough to fall for that. I wish I could just step in and save the day, but no. If I do, I will playing into Alejandro's obvious plan.**

Katie looks on worriedly as Leshawna files her nails.

"I'm worried about Sadie. Alejandro is kind of suspicious, what if Sadie gets eliminated?" Katie asks.

"Don't say that about Alejandro! He did warn us about Scott trying to eliminate us." Leshawna replies.

"I don't know… No offense to Sadie, but she isn't the kind of person someone would just randomly form an alliance with. I have a feeling that Alejandro's playing a trick on us." Katie grimly remarks.

Leshawna looks at Alejandro before glancing at Katie. "Are you sure you're not jealous that Sadie is in the hands of that hot Latino?" she asks.

Katie blushes.

**Katie: (Confessional) I just wish Sadie didn't take my talking to her so personally. ****I just advised toning our friendship down a bit and she acts all irrationally.**

Katie walks to Sadie and Alejandro. "Sadie-" she begins.

"Go away loser." Sadie says rudely.

Alejandro smiles at Sadie, ignoring Katie.

Katie drops her head down and goes back to her seat.

Time fast-forwards and the final seven along with Chris are seen in a room, with the seven teens sitting in front of a table.

"Where are we?" Sadie asks.

"China!" Chris announces. "Originally we were going to do a race beforehand, but we don't have enough money to do it, so let's go move onto the eating challenge!"

Leshawna smiles a bit.

**Leshawna: (Confessional) I drank cockroach juice on the island. I can easily win this.**

"You each have to eat disgusting, but traditional Chinese food. Each round, the person that finishes last or doesn't finish their meal will be out of the challenge. The last person to still be eating wins invincibility." Chris explains.

Alejandro looks slightly worried before resting his eyes on Sadie.

**Alejandro: (Confessional) My body is my temple. I can't eat disgusting garbage. However, with Sadie as my alliance member, maybe this can help me win.**

"First course, donkey meat!" Chris says, putting plates in front of the contestants. "While you eat, let's sing!"

The teens groan as they break into song:

**Chris:** _A little Chinese lesson, for you. Manman chi means "enjoy your meal."_ **Everyone (except Sierra):**_Manman chi. It's no raw deal_.  
**Cody:** Is it roasted eel?

The teens eat quickly. Alejandro whispers something to Sadie before passing her his plate under the table and ducking down.

Leshawna finishes first, followed by Sierra and Katie. Heather and Alejandro also finish (To explain his ducking down, Alejandro says he dropped his spoon) and Cody is the last.

Sadie, finished with Alejandro's food and now chewing her own is eliminated from the challenge. "Don't worry chica, I'll make sure you aren't eliminated, just keep eating the food." Alejandro tells her before she moves to the "loser" box.

"Next up, live mealworms." Chris says, grossing everyone out.

**Chris:** _Manman chi means "bon appetite."_ **Sierra, Alejandro, Heather, Leshawna and Cody:** _Manman chi. What do we have to eat?_ **Heather:** It's still moving its "feet"!

Alejandro ducks under the table again as everyone eats hurriedly.

Sierra and Alejandro finish quickly ("My shoelace was untied" Alejandro says), followed by Leshawna and Katie. Cody and Heather try to eat, Cody scooping up the worms and Heather just trying not to barf.

Heather inhales and finishes her dish.

"Cody, you are eliminated." Chris says, motioning for him to sit next to Sadie.

Cody looks at Sadie, who tries to hide the food in her mouth, unsuccessfully.

Katie looks at Sadie and their eyes meet before Sadie looks away, mad.

"Third dish: roasted starfish on a skewer." Chris smiles.

**Chris:** _Manman chi. It's dinner for five._ **Sierra, Heather, Leshawna, Alejandro, and Katie:**_Manman chi. Are we going to get hives?_ **Heather:** _I think I'm nearly done for._

Alejandro explains that his shoelace is untied and ducks down while Leshawna finishes first.

Sierra and Alejandro come in second and third, leaving it down to Heather and Katie. Katie tries not to throw up and beats Heather.

"What?" Heather cries as Chef moves her to the seat next to Sadie and Cody.

"Fourth dish: Bird Nest Soup!" Chris moves on.

**Chris:** _Manman chi. Don't get the squirts.  
_**Leshawna, Sierra, Katie and Alejandro:** _Manman chi. We'd rather eat our shirts!  
_**Heather:** Wait, stop!

"What?" Chris asks angrily.

"Alejandro's passing food to Sadie!" Heather says, triumphantly pointing to Sadie trying to stuff the soup into her mouth.

"Is this true?" Chris turns to Alejandro.

"Maybe…" Alejandro smiles meekly.

"Sadie has to wear a mask in order to make sure she doesn't eat any more food." Chris says, Chef placing a dragon mask on Sadie's head.

The four go back to eating, Leshawna coming in first, followed by Sierra and Katie, leaving Alejandro out.

"The final dish: the mystery dish!" Chris bellows, breaking into song soon after:

**Leshawna, Katie and Sierra:** _Manman chi. (off-key) Manman chi-i-i_.  
**Chris:** _They love to eat on The Yangtze. Manman chi. Manman..._ Huh?  
**Leshawna and Katie:** _(both gag and vomit)_

"Sierra wins invincibility for the second time in a row!" Chris yells, prompting Sierra to go and hug Cody.

"Also, a little surprise. Mostly due to budget cuts, there will be a double elimination tonight!" Chris says, making everyone gasp.

On the plane, Katie goes up to Sadie and says "Hey."

Sadie looks at her. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that, well, Alejandro is using you. Don't you see? He was using you to eat all of his food, but as soon as he thinks you're not useful anymore, he'll dump you. What I'm trying to say is, don't be mad. I'm sorry if you were offended with what I said, but-".

"Stop it!" Sadie says. "Stop it. You're just pure evil. Go away!" she cries, running away.

Katie looks on as Leshawna comes by.

Sierra and Cody, in a different part of the plane, debate about who to vote for. "Let's vote off Leshawna. She's a big threat in the game right now." Sierra says.

"OK." Cody agrees.

"Who are we voting for?" Sadie asks Alejandro.

"Leshawna." Alejandro answers. "OK!" Sadie says, skipping off.

Alejandro smiles evilly before looking for Heather.

"Hello Heather!" Alejandro says.

"Get away you goof!" she answers.

"I was just wondering who you want to vote off. Possibly Sadie?" Alejandro asks.

"You, dumbhead." Heather says.

"Why not Sadie?" Alejandro replies. "With her out of the way, we could become the power duo!"

"No!" Heather yells.

"Come on Heather. Besides, you could never vote me off. You like me too much." Alejandro says, pushing her closer to him.

Heather blushes furiously. "I-I…"

Alejandro's lips touch hers and they kiss.

After the kiss ends, both of them look at each other.

"Vote off Sadie?" Alejandro says.

"O-OK…" Heather responds.

**Heather: (Confessional) I DO NOT like Alejandro. This is all, um, strategy.**

**Alejandro: (Confessional) I DO NOT like Heather. This is all, um, strategy. The reason I'm, voting off Sadie and not Cody is because with Sadie gone I can see if Katie's weaker. Also, I'm going to see just how good Sierra is in the game. If she wins invincibility once more, Cody is going down.**

In the elimination ceremony, Chris smiles at everyone. "Tension! I like it! The first barf bags go to Sierra, Cody and Katie. Let's see the rest of the votes, just for fun!"

A TV comes down from the ceiling and Cody's vote is shown.

"I vote for Leshawna." he says, making Leshawna gasp.

Heather is next. "I vote for Sadie."

Sadie looks worried.

Katie's vote follows. "My vote is for Alejandro." Alejandro looks at Katie, who looks terrified.

Leshawna's vote goes to "no-good Heather. Even though Alejandro cheated, I still think Heather should go."

Sadie's vote is for Leshawna, making those two votes Leshawna and one vote for Sadie, Alejandro and Heather, respectively.

Sierra's vote is for Leshawna. "Leshawna, you are eliminated." Chris says, tossing her a parachute.

Leshawna looks shocked before saying "We didn't see Alejandro's vote! Who's the second eliminated?"

"Ahh…that's the best vote." Chris smiles.

Alejandro stamps someone's passport before showing it to the screen. It is Sadie's.

"What?" Sadie cries, tears flooding from her face. Leshawna and Katie gasp.

"I told you not to trust him." Katie points out before going to Sadie.

Sadie looks away from Alejandro and hugs Katie. "I'm so sorry we were fighting. I should've just, like, taken you're advice. Watch out for him BFFFFL." Sadie says, before taking the jump with Leshawna.

"Bye Katie!" Leshawna cries. Katie waves to her and Sadie before breaking down into tears.

"Sierra, who do you want to take to first class?" Chris asks.

"C-Katie." Sierra decides, shocking everyone.

**Sierra: (Confessional) I feel so bad for Katie. She needs someone understanding. That someone has to be me, since two people on this plane are evil.**

"That's the final five for you people! Will Sierra keep winning invincibility? Will Heather and Alejandro keep their alliance? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris concludes.


	15. Total Drama Island Redux

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, the final seven landed in China and braved traditional Chinese dishes. Sadie continued to alienate Katie, until her surprising elimination along with the luscious Leshawna. Alejandro and Heather teamed up and Sierra once again won invincibility, taking Katie with her to first class. Will Katie crack now that two of her friends were eliminated? Will Sierra win invincibility again? Will Cody ever realize that there is so much drama that he is not a part of? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris introduces.

In first class, Katie is seen sobbing while Sierra eats some pizza.

"I can't believe Sadie and Leshawna are gone. I mean, it's like I have no friends left. I'm the only member of Team Victory left on the show." Katie cries.

Sierra pats her on the back. "I felt kind of the same when Cody 'rejected' me." she says. "Heather isn't the one to offer sympathy, so I felt all alone. That helped me change though. I'm less stalker-ish, so that Cody will like me more."

Katie looks up and smiles weakly. "Thanks…but what do I do now?" Katie asks. "I feel like I don't belong. Who are my friends?"

"Cody and I." Sierra grins. "You know, the whole Total Drama Fanbase is rooting for you. They all think you'll win."

"Well, I guess I can't let my fans down." Katie replies.

In the economy section, everyone is silent. Cody is rocking back and forth while Heather files her nails and Alejandro sleeps.

**Cody: (Confessional) I wish Sierra let me in first class. Being back here is tension-y. Imagine I make it to the final three with them? I wouldn't last much longer. Being in the final five is cool though. I never expected to make it this far after how I did in Season 1.**

"Cody." Heather whispers. "How about you and I form an alliance to get rid of Alejandro?"

"I don't know." Cody says.

Heather groans.

**Heather: (Confessional) If I know Alejandro, he's probably going to dump me next. I mean, he formed an alliance with Sadie and dumped her right away. I need someone to help me stay in the game.**

Before Heather can say anything more, the plane suddenly droops and dives at an angle, causing Alejandro, Heather and Cody to be bunched up against the door to first class and Sierra and Katie to be bunched up against the door to the storage room.

The plane lands at its angle and everyone tries to regain some composure.

Heather groans before seeing how close Alejandro is to her.

"Get away you creep!" she says, pushing him away before the door opens and all three go tumbling through the door into the open door to the storage room and out onto the sand, along with Sierra and Katie.

"Where are we?" Cody asks, trying to get up. "The beach?"

Everyone looks around before all eyes land on the sign that reads _Wawanakwa_.

"Eeeee!" Sierra cries. "I'm on the island where it really began. I need a camera. I need to document this moment."

"Oh come on!" Heather, Cody and Katie groan.

Scenes flash, showing Katie getting lost in the woods, Heather being shaved and Cody being mauled by a bear.

Chris appears next to the five teens and smiles. "Thank goodness we crash-landed here. Your challenge can be to test out one of the challenges I have planned for the next season."

"Don't you have interns?" Heather asks.

"Yeah, but they are all dead." Chris chuckles, causing everyone to gasp. "Naw, I'm just kidding you. Only six of them died, the other three are in the hospital."

Sierra suddenly poses next to Chris and takes a picture with a camera. "Thanks for bringing us back to the island Chrissy!" she says, hugging him before going back to the four teens.

Chris pretends that that didn't happen and guides the teens to the age-old campgrounds.

Suddenly, Heather gasps and points to s barrel oozing toxic waste. "What the hell is wrong with the island?" she asks.

"Oh, I let some scientists use the island as a toxic waste dump. Don't worry, if you stay here shorter than a day they won't harm you." Chris smiles.

"Can't we fly away?" Cody asks, nervously.

"No, the plane's broken, so the challenge today, as well as the challenge for the next season, will be to build a flying device to travel with." Chris explains.

**Heather: (Confessional) Making us have to suffer being on the island for one season isn't enough for Chris is it?**

**Chris: (Confessional) (Shakes head)**

Chris whips out a hat. "The flying devices you must construct using supplies from a dump I'll bring you to are here in the hat. First up, Sierra!"

Sierra runs to the hat and whips out a card that has a picture of an airplane.

Cody is next and gets a hot air balloon.

Katie follows and gets a rocket.

Alejandro is fourth and pulls out a bird. Heather smirks at him before pulling out a helicopter.

The scene switches to the junkyard.

"You'll each have 20 minutes to complete your task." Chris instructs. "After that, you have to demonstrate your flying machine and the best one gets a helpful device for the next round."

The five teens dig through the trash.

Sierra finds two broken airplane wings and tosses them to the side before she continues to dig.

Cody and Katie dig together and Cody finds a rocket engine while Katie finds a big balloon.

The two see the parts each are carrying and exchange them happily.

Heather teases Alejandro while finding a propeller.

Alejandro thinks a little before clapping his eyes on the seagulls flying overhead.

Time speeds up and soon enough, everyone has their machines.

"Time for the flying test!" Chris says. "First up, Sierra."

Sierra's plane has two broken wings attached to an airplane body she found in the junk. She boards it and flies.

The plane goes up and down, Sierra giggling excitedly before landing it.

Chris nods and Cody is next. His hot-air balloon had a wheelchair attached to the big balloon's strings. A fire roars under the balloon and Cody boards it.

He presses a button on the wheelchair and the balloon floats up. He presses another button and the balloon lets down a bag, causing him to go higher.

"OK Cody, you can come down now!" Chris says.

Cody's voice is faint and everyone starts to panic.

"I'll save you Cody!" Sierra says, boarding her airplane and lifting off.

Katie is next and her rocket is composed out of metal parts and the rocket engine Cody found.

She boards it and tugs a rope and the rocket lifts off the ground. Heather and Alejandro watch it go up and up before turning and going back down safely.

All of a sudden, Sierra's plane lands and she emerges with a sick Cody.

"Where is the balloon?" Chris asks.

"Somewhere in the sky." Cody says before barfing.

Alejandro is next and he holds up two wings, strapped to his arms and back. He flaps his arms furiously and gets off of the ground. He soars and swoops before landing gracefully on the ground. "Impressive, no?" he asks Heather.

**Heather: (Confessional) I hate him so much I could kiss him! No, I mean, KILL him! Just a slip of the tongue! (Heather rises and shakes the camera) Give me that tape back! Give me the tape! Ugh! How do you open this thing?**

Heather is last and shows her helicopter. It is constructed out of the propeller she found and a couple of other helicopter things.

She boards it and takes off the ground, performing loop-the-loops in the air before accidentally crash-landing, denting her helicopter a bit.

"Well, I think the answer is unanimous! The best flying device was…Alejandro's!" Chris says, making Heather groan angrily. "He gets a smoke machine!" Chris explains, handing Alejandro the device.

"Now, the next part is…" Chris starts before the jet lands next to him.

"I though you said it was broken!" Heather angrily yells.

"Tricked you! The next part is getting to the plane!" Chris says before boarding it.

"What do you mean?" asks Cody before the plane lifts off and flies into the sky.

"We have to get to him!" Katie says, boarding her rocket.

Sierra grabs Cody and boards her plane while Heather and Alejandro start their respective aircrafts.

They all lift off at the same time, but Katie soars ahead. Alejandro tries to catch up with her, but Heather's helicopter bumps him, causing him to fall behind, rapidly.

Alejandro realizes he's in front of Sierra and Cody, releasing smoke from his machine.

Sierra gasps as the smoke clouds her window and she mutters angrily while trying to regain control of her airplane.

Katie sees the jet in front of her and tries to reach it before the balloon from Cody's hot-air balloon drops in front of her. She falls behind as Heather reaches Katie's rocket. Suddenly, her helicopter starts to lag and she falls behind.

Alejandro is now ahead, but as he sees Heather about to land, he flies to her.

Heather sees him and sticks her tongue at him.

"Come on chica, or we'll lose!" Alejandro says, reaching out to her.

Heather sighs before opening her door and jumping to Alejandro.

Sierra and Cody's airplane can now see the ship and Sierra tries to reach it before Alejandro flies up to her device and jumps from it onto the jet, trying to get on.

The door opens and Alejandro enters, smugly carrying Heather.

"Alejandro's won invincibility!" Chris announces as the other teens fly to the jet and try to leap from their devices onto it.

"Um, hello? I'm here too!" Heather says.

"This is Alejandro's device, so beat it." Chris smiles, making Heather mad.

Time fast forwards and the elimination ceremony is taking place.

"I have a surprise. Today's elimination will not be a voting one. Instead, Alejandro will decide who to get rid of." Chris announces, making everyone gasp.

Alejandro stands up and scans the crowd.

"The person I pick to go home is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Cody." Alejandro decides.

Sierra gasps and tries to punch Alejandro, but Cody holds her back.

**Alejandro: (Confessional) I should've gotten rid of Sierra, but then the final four would've been too easy. I like a challenge. Also, I realized that if someone who previously did badly in a season gets to the finals, they will be a threat. I mean, look at Courtney. She placed 14th in Season 1, but thanks to her debut, she got 4th place. I needed to get rid of Cody or he'd become a threat. Also, Sierra is weaker. Next time I win invincibility, I just need to make sure she gets voted off.**

"Bye Sierra and Katie." Cody says, giving them hugs before taking his parachute and jumping out of the plane.

Sierra cries while Katie comforts her.

"Who are you taking to first class Alejandro?" Chris asks.

"Hmmm…It would have to be…Katie." Alejandro says, making Heather gasp.

**Heather: (Confessional) He took KATIE to first class? Hello? Does he remember that we have an alliance?**

**Alejandro: (Confessional) Katie can easily be seduced. Making her not doubt me can lead to Sierra's and her elimination. (Laughs) This has the added bonus of making Heather insanely jealous.  
**"The final four! Who will crack under the pressure? Where are we headed next? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris concludes.


	16. Awwwwww, Drumheller

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, the final five landed on the famous Wawawankwa campgrounds and participated in a flying challenge. The evil Alejandro won invincibility and chose to boot Cody out, making Sierra cry. The final four! Who will advance to the final three and who will be left behind and place fourth? Find out right now on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris introduces.

The scene switches to first class with Katie sitting uncomfortably while Alejandro drinks soda.

**Katie: (Confessional) Alejandro's behind Sadie's elimination. I know he's up to something. I really wish Sadie or Leshawna were still in the game. Without them, I feel really lonely. I hate Alejandro.**

"So, Katie…Why do you hate me?" Alejandro smiles.

Katie looks at him before exploding "Why? You got rid of Sadie and Leshawna. Now there is nobody here who I really feel I can trust, except maybe Sierra! You, like, think you're ruling the game, but I can assure you that soon you'll be eliminated because nobody here likes you!"

Alejandro looks at her calmly before saying "No wonder you hate me. However, I am saving you Katie. I am offering a chance to protect you. Sierra and Heather are in an alliance. That's why I brought you here, so we can get back at those two."

Katie looks at him uncertainly before saying "Sierra and Heather are in an alliance?"

"Yes, Katie. Why don't you join me? You can fully trust me. After all, I warned you about Scott, did I not?" Alejandro asks.

"Y-yes…" Katie says. "OK…I guess."

"Good answer." Alejandro replies.

**Alejandro: (Confessional) It's as easy as one, two and three.**

**Katie: (Confessional) Of course I see the obvious lies Alejandro is telling me. I need to make him believe that I'm in an alliance with him and then make sure I vote him off tonight with Sierra. She's not really in an alliance with Heather…is she?**

In the economy section, Sierra cries while Heather tries to sleep.

"Can you shut it? It was going to happen sooner or later!" Heather shouts.

"I can do whatever I want." Sierra shouts back.

Heather hits her with the pillow she was sleeping on, prompting a fistfight between the girls.

Time fast-forwards to the final four standing in a desert.

"Where are we?" Heather asks.

"Welcome to Alberta, Canada." Chris smiles. "Today's challenge is making a dinosaur fossil with the supplies in the storage room in the jet and any fossils lying around. You will have 20 minutes, now go!"

The four race to the storage room and Sierra finds markers and glue and flees with them.

She stops beside Katie and whispers to her, prompting Alejandro to glare at the two girls.

**Alejandro: (Confessional) Sierra must not be allowed near Katie.**

"Katie, allow me to help you with your dinosaur." Alejandro smiles, rushing to Katie and ushering her away from Sierra.

**Sierra: (Confessional) Alejandro is trying to make Katie in an alliance. It's up to me to make sure Alejandro is voted off.**

Heather finds her supplies and walks out before seeing Alejandro with Katie.

**Heather: (Confessional) That stupid idiot! I'm in an alliance with him! I'm supposed to be his top priority! I'm so mad at that handsome…cute…(realizes what she is saying) ugly short Latino!**

Time fast forwards and the final four are seen standing next to their respective dinosaurs.

"First up, Alejandro!" Chris says.

Alejandro shows his dinosaur, which is actually the Allosaurus. Chris smiles at it. "Cool, but not much creativity there is there?"

Following him is Heather. "My dinosaur is the Chris-o-saurus. It is a little vain and evil and is a carnivore." Heather explains.

Chris frowns at Heather but apparently likes her dinosaur which is composed of little bones and a picture of Chris.

Katie is third and she shows her dinosaur which is made out of bones she found and a fake fur rug. "This is the kitty-saurus. Back then, when there were no cats, so they had this as a pet."

Chris nods and goes to Sierra who has made a dinosaur out of some bones and glitter and pink markers.

"My dino is the broken-heart dinosaur. It had a friend who died early and was sad for millions of years." Katie smiles at Sierra who smiles back.

**Sierra: (Confessional) Ours were the best.**

Chris then motioned to an electric chair. "I don't want to appear biased about whose dino was the best, so you'll have to vote. If you vote for your own or lie about which one was the best you will get zapped."

Alejandro is first. "I liked Katie's."

Heather says she liked Katie's as well.

Sierra seconds that notion, but gets shocked and grudgingly says she liked Heather's.

Katie then votes for Sierra's.

"Katie's dinosaur has won the first part of the challenge." Chris announces. "Her advantage is getting a post digger for the next part of the challenge, which brings up the question 'What is the best part of the challenge?' The next part is finding one oil barrel dug somewhere around here. The first person to find one and roll it to the jet wins invincibility. However, the last person to find a barrel will be automatically eliminated."

**Heather: (Confessional) Damn!**

**Sierra: (Confessional) Damn!**

"Heather gets a prospector kit, Alejandro, since his dinosaur is not imaginary, gets nothing and Katie gets a beach bucket and a shovel. To make it more fun, boulders will be randomly falling to slow you down." Chris says. "Now, go!"

Sierra grabs Katie and the two flee somewhere.

Heather grabs Alejandro and says "What are you doing with Katie?"

"Making her weak so we can boot her off." Alejandro smirks.

"Oh…so you still remember that we are in an alliance mister?" Heather asks angrily.

Alejandro eyes a boulder and sees it rumbling towards Heather. "My feelings for you are not strategy." Alejandro smiles, kissing her before grabbing her supplies and running away.

"Hey-" Heather cries before the boulder lands on top of her.

A bell rings, signaling that the two have to sing a song.

**Alejandro:**

_I'm going to leave you..._  
_...wedged up in a hole._ _This is how we will end it._ _This game we have played!_ _This is how we will end it._ _Your bill must be paid!_ **Heather:** _Ooooooh!_ _Shouldn't have mocked you for having to dig._ _Help me out, and I'll be your human drill-rig._ **Alejandro:** _You think I'm gonna fall for that?!_ _Ain't a tea party..._ _... it's combat!_ _This is how we will end it._ _This game we have played!_ _This is how we will end it._ _Your bill must be paid!_ **Heather:** _Ooooooh!_ _I'm wedged in a hole! This isn't right!_ _If I'm goin' down, make a fair fight!_ _It's beneath you-ou, to abandon a girl in a ditch!_ _Offer me my dignity; I haven't got a stiiiiiiiitch!_ Please, Alejandro. You and I have been the greatest adversaries this game has ever seen!  
Is this how you wanna win it - because I got jammed into a pit by a stupid rock?  
Is that the victory you want!?  
**Alejandro:**_Yes._

"What? You're supposed to say no!" Heather says.

"All's fair in love and war." Alejandro replies, running away from her.

**Alejandro: (Confessional) Change of plans, making big-threat Heather gone is my top priority. She is suspicious of me, like Katie, but can actually do something about it, unlike Katie. Besides, this makes the final three easy…but not too easy.**

Sierra and Katie dig in the same spot before Sierra shrieks happily. "I found something!" Katie rushes to her and helps her dig it out before returning to her spot and continuing to dig.

Alejandro suddenly jumps out of nowhere and runs away with the barrel.

"Hey!" Sierra cries, running to him, wielding the post digger.

Alejandro jumps on the barrel and keeps running, dodging Sierra and reaching the plane first.

"Alejandro has won invincibility again!" Chris announces.

Time passes and Sierra arrives with another one and Katie comes third.

Heather arrives last with no barrel. She glares at Alejandro.

"Sorry Heather, but you are eliminated!" Chris grins.

"Come on, that's not fair! Alejandro cheated!" she cries.

"Nuh-uh. There's nothing against stealing equipment or barrels from somebody." Chris announces.

Heather groans and runs to Alejandro, punching him and kicking him before Chef comes and drags her away.

"That leaves three contestants: Katie, Sierra and Alejandro! Who will last long enough to get to the final two? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!"

**Sierra and Katie: (Confessional) Heather's gone…(Just Sierra) …but things aren't any easier…**


	17. A Race to Hawai'i

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro's plans changed throughout the episode, first wanting to eliminate Katie, then Sierra and then Heather. In Alberta, the final four were forced to make dinosaurs and then dig for oil. Alejandro won invincibility and Heather was eliminated, which means we are down to the final three: Alejandro, the evil antagonist, Sierra, the uber-fan and Katie, the sweet girl. Who will advance to the final two? Find out right here on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris beings.

In Alberta, the final three sit around the campfire, eating their marshmallows, the sun about to set.

"So, girls, hope you don't mind losing to me." Alejandro smiles.

"Don't worry, that won't happen." Katie assures him.

Sierra, her eyes downcast, eats her s'more before going in the plane.

**Sierra: (Confessional) Without Cody, the final three seems an awful bummer. I would quit right now if Alejandro wasn't here, but I can't leave Katie alone with that creep.**

"So, Katie, without Sadie and Leshawna, how do you plan to get to the final two?" Alejandro asks.

"Shut up!" Katie says, taking her s'more, still burning and flinging it at Alejandro.

Chris emerges and toots a horn; alerting Sierra from inside the plane and making her come back to the campfire.

"Today's challenge is pretty easy." Chris says, before getting interrupted by Katie: "We already had a challenge today!"

"So?" Chris asks before continuing "The three of you will get your own planes and will have to fly to the final destination, Hawai'i. I realize that you all know how to fly a plane, so that's why I picked this challenge for you. It will take a day to get there, because these jets are fast, so buckle up!"

"We need to sleep!" Katie demands, before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, listen to the chica." Alejandro smiles, making Chris waver and say "OK, fine. Tomorrow morning!"

_The next morning…_

"Wake up!" Chris's voice blasts over the loudspeaker. Katie, Sierra and Alejandro all wake up and rush outside to be greeted by Chris, who is standing in front of the planes.

"OK, it's time for the race!" Chris says, before, out of the blue, Blaineley with a jet pack, lands on the desert ground.

"Hello! It's me, Blaineley! Boy, am I glad I got away from those policemen. I can't afford a lawyer!" Blaineley explains.

Katie and Sierra's faces light up and they run to her, asking for her autograph.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asks. "I thought you were arrested?"

"Duh, I escaped!" Blaineley replies. "Now I'm here to host the show with you!"

"We don't need another host!" Chris argues.

The two girls, having got their autographs run up to Chris.

"Can we leave now?" they plead.

"Yes! Get in the planes." he instructs.

"We have to stick together to get rid of Alejandro!" Sierra tells Katie.

"OK." Katie nods. The three teens anxiously board their planes.

Chris is still arguing with Blaineley so Chef, talking to them via radio, says "Go!"

The three planes lift off.

"How do we find out where Hawai'i is?" Katie asks.

"Just follow your GPS!" Chef says to all three before switching off.

Sierra makes sure she's heading in the right direction before seeing Alejandro out of the corner of her eye.

Alejandro swoops next to her and bumps into her aircraft, making Sierra somewhat dizzy.

"Get away!" Sierra cries, flying off, only to realize Alejandro's tailing her.

She continues to fly away from Alejandro, not realizing that she is way off course.

Katie, on the other hand, is flying high and is on a direct course for Hawai'i.

All of a sudden, Alejandro swoops up and crashes into the unsuspecting Katie, making her veer off course.

Katie anxiously looks around to see if everything's all right, but she realizes her instruments are failing.

Alejandro goes closer to her and hits her again. Katie tries to regain control of her plane, before getting an idea and flinging open the door.

Alejandro sees the plane spiraling down, but not Katie, so he goes closer, allowing Katie to jump and grab onto the wing.

Alejandro doesn't see her and shrugs before going back on course for Hawai'i.

Sierra is still unsure of where she is and tries to fly high before Blaineley suddenly swoops near her, wearing a jet pack.

Sierra, unsure of what to do, waves before looking back at her GPS.

Blaineley gets nearer and bangs on the glass, indignantly, making Sierra fling open the door, allowing Blaineley to jump in.

"Hello Sierra! Chris says I can't host, but he's just stupid-" Blaineley drones, before getting interrupted by Sierra who asks what she wants.

"I want to help you! If I can't host, at least I can cause some drama!" Blaineley says, making Sierra switch seats with her.

**Sierra: (Confessional) Blaineley, the host of Celebrity Manhunt, is next to me! OMG!**

Time fast forwards and soon enough, Hawai'i is in sight of Sierra's plane.

Suddenly, Alejandro's plane scoots near and Sierra catches a glimpse of Katie, who motions for her to be quiet.

Sierra looks at Blaineley and says "Thank you! Now let me do this, or Chris will accuse me of cheating!"

Chef's voice is suddenly clear to Sierra and Blaineley over the radio. "Blaineley is allowed to help you! There's no rule against help. Besides, Chris likes drama!"

Sierra smiles. "Let's beat Alejandro!"

The planes keep trying to pass each other before Sierra's plane smashes into Alejandro's, making Alejandro veer off course for a moment.

Blaineley steers hard and lands on Hawai'i in front of Chris and the Total Drama Aftermath crowd.

Sierra jumps off and screams "I'm in the final two!"

"Sierra is in the final two!" Chris announces and a couple of people clap.

Blaineley exits the plane. "Good work Sierra." she says, before two police guards suddenly arrive and take her away.

"What! I got rid of them!" she cried.

"Yeah, but I alerted the police so that you would be taken away." Chris explains, making Blaineley howl angrily. Everyone claps and cheers as she is taken away.

Meanwhile, Alejandro tries to land his plane. Katie, still on the plane's wing, sees the crowd below.

As the plane goes closer to the ground, Katie looks around and jumps.

"It looks like Alejandro-oof!" Chris says, as Katie lands on him.

"Katie's in the final two!" Sadie suddenly squeals from the crowd.

"I am?" Katie cries and Sierra runs to her and the two hug while squealing loudly.

Alejandro lands the plane and jumps out.

"Sierra, prepare to lose-" he begins before seeing Katie.

"What? How? Why?" he sputters and everyone laughs at him.

"Your reign of terror is finally over." Sierra explains and Alejandro drops to his knees, saying "Noooo!"

"Well that's it folks! The final two, Sierra and Katie!" Chris says. "Who will win the million bucks? Find out in the finale of Total Drama World Tour!"

Sierra and Katie wave before the screen fades to black.


	18. The Aftermath III: The Winner Is

"Welcome to the Total Drama Aftermath! We are here in Hawai'i getting ready to see who takes the million home: Sierra, the Uber-Fan, or Katie, the Sweet Girl." Geoff introduces.

The scene changes to Chris, also giving a recap. "Last time, the final three raced to Hawai'i. Annoying Blaineley tried to host the show and then helped Sierra make it to Hawai'i first followed by hitchhiker Katie which caused Alejandro's reign of terror to end. Who will win the million? Find out now in the epic finale of Total Drama World Tour!"

Chris then addresses the two girls, standing on the beach. "Your challenge is to build pineapple statues of each other and then race up this volcano and toss the statue in. The first girl to toss her statue in wins the third season!" Chris explains.

Sierra and Katie look at each other, happily before frowning.

**Sierra: (Confessional) Katie may be my friend, but it's time to put my game face on!**

**Katie: (Confessional) Sierra is a friend, but she is going down!**

"You will pick two members from the peanut gallery to bring you pieces of driftwood and pineapple from that stash over there! The first person to finish gets a wheelbarrow to help them when they go up the volcano." Chris gestures to the pile. "Sierra gets first pick!"

Sierra scans the audience and smiles. "I pick Cody and Heather!"

"What?" everyone but Heather and Sierra ask.

**Sierra: (Confessional) Heather is good in the game, no doubt, so I could use her to help me.**

"Now…Katie." Chris continues.

"I pick Sadie and Leshawna!" she answers.

"Now go!" Chris says.

What follows is a flurry of activity. Sierra and Katie try to tell their respective helpers to gather what they need and build their statues at the same time.

Finally, Sierra finishes first and gets her wheelbarrow. "Bye Katie!" she says, half-earnest and half-bragging.

"I need that pineapple!" she cried and Sadie runs and gives it to her.

Katie inserts the head onto the body and twists it before smiling. "I got it!" she squeals.

"Go!" Sadie and Leshawna urge and Katie runs as fast as she can, but realizes the statue's too heavy.

Soon enough, Sierra arrives to an obstacle, which takes the form of a pit of lava with heavy objects held up by string over it.

"What do I do?" Sierra asks and Chris arrives, with Cody, Sadie, Leshawna and Heather.

"You have to take your statue and carry it over the lava pit by jumping on the stones, but be careful! The objects could be let loose by your opponents' helpers. You can also cause your opponent to have to dodge obstacles by making your helpers cut the strings attached to this log!" Chris instructs as Katie arrives.

Sierra jumps with her statue as Katie tries to catch her breath.

"Sorry Sierra!" Katie says as she begins to jump. "Cut a rope!" she cries.

Leshawna cuts one and a log nearly hits Katie. "C'mon!" she yells.

"Sorry!" Leshawna says.

Sierra smiles a bit and says "Cut a rope!" as she advances closer to the other side.

Cody cuts a rope and a cage drops down on Sierra.

"Codykins!" Sierra objects.

"Sorry!" he apologizes as Katie runs past her and gets to the other side.

"May the best girl win!" Katie smiles.

Sierra growls and pushes herself against the cage. The cage door opens and Sierra runs out.

At the top of the volcano, 22 anxious competitors await one of the final two.

Katie arrives and some people cheer. Suddenly, Sierra arrives.

A race ensures. Sierra pushes Katie behind, but Katie soon runs ahead, before getting knocked away by Sierra who suddenly stops in front of the volcano.

She is about to throw her statue in when Leshawna, who standing with the group, cries out "Oh look! Cody's hurt!"

Sierra looks behind her, unaware of the trick Leshawna is playing, for Cody as Katie picks herself up and runs to the volcano where she throws her statue in.

"Katie has won Total Drama World Tour!" Chris yells happily.

"Sierra!" Cody arrives, looking unhappy at her loss.

Sierra realizes what happened and frowns at Leshawna and then hugs Katie happily. "You deserved it! Good job!" Sierra smiles.

Katie squeals happily and runs to Sadie and Leshawna. "I won!"

Suddenly, Tyler sees a sign that says "No pineapples." "Uh, Chirs?" he begins.

"Not now!" Chris says and gives the suitcase with the million to Katie.

The volcano shakes.

"Chris?" Tyler asks.

"I'll give half of my money to you, Sierra, because you were a good friend." Katie promises.

Sierra squeals.

"Chris!" Tyler yells.

"What?" he cries.

Tyler points to the sign and Chris reads it before whispering "Uh-oh!"

The volcano shakes and everyone runs, screaming.

Alejandro is the first to leave, but stops for a second causing him to be trampled by everybody.

Soon enough, the volcano erupts, but by then, everyone…except Alejandro…is safely in the water.

"See you next season with an all new-cast!" Chris says as everyone swims away.


End file.
